


Entre dos mundos

by LauraMaravilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Final heimfrost, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMaravilla/pseuds/LauraMaravilla
Summary: "¿Tenías que ser perfecto para mi? ¿Tenías que negarte a quererme?"Heimdall es dueño de una librería, la favorita de Laufeyson. No tiene mucha química con su cliente más asiduo, ¿o sí?
Relationships: Heimdall/Loki, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imposible poner etiquetas sin conocer el inglés. Esta historia es sobre Heimdall y Loki, no tiene final thorki. Rivalidad entre hermanos, complemento, el hermano equivocado, mentiras,

Debía admitir que a pesar de la arrogancia del propietario de creerse conocedor suficiente de literatura para humillarlo a él, esta era la librería mejor surtida de la ciudad. Un solo vistazo al frente del negocio le provocaba un sinfín de orgasmos. Cada vez que entraba, empero, la mirada fría del dueño le producía repelús.

—¿Por qué Librerías Heimdall? Solo tienes una, presumido.

Era su forma peculiar de saludo, pasaba de largo frente al moreno (sus ojos dorados cada vez más incandescentes) y subía las escaleras. En la planta alta lo esperaban su amada novela histórica, su realismo mágico y su gótico inglés.

Se internaba y analizaba las ofertas por horas. Las primeras veces Heimdall se había mostrado con recelo de verlo cavilar indeciso entre los estantes llevando media docena de libros en cada mano apoyados contra sí pero luego aceptó con mal humor su indecisión. Era un cliente complicado de entender pero era el mejor, se había hecho acreedor de un cupón de descuentos que había rechazado porque no aceptaba pagar menos por un libro valioso. Heimdall lo detestaba secretamente, su afición por los libros parecía mayor que la suya y eso era inaceptable.

—Loki Laufeyson, tu tarjeta ha sido rechazada.

—Mejor, detesto a los buitres del Banco. Hoy pagaré en efectivo.

Heimdall vivía a dos calles de la librería en un departamento sencillo con una vista alucinante a un callejón cerrado repleto de mugre. No tenía muchos amigos, solo uno muy cercano con un trabajo realmente espeluznante como profesor de una escuela secundaria, centro de caos juvenil, a quien veía muy de vez en vez.

Esa tarde, su cliente menos favorito pero más consagrado había elegido solo cuatro libros que esperaba terminar de leer en dos semanas. Encargó a Heimdall que le consiguiera "Las memorias de Selvig" y "La historia oscura detrás del suero del supersoldado" y se marchó muy satisfecho de la atención, no sin antes dejar un comentario agresivo al vendedor.

—Con todos los avances que ha logrado el hombre en su constante transformación aún no han podido descubrir como humanizarte, Heimdall. En serio, cambia esa cara, por dios, ya hasta me das miedo.

Media hora después, Heimdall vació la caja, se despidió de su empleada, del guardia del centro comercial y salió. Esa noche, decidió pasar a comprar un emparedado en Volsstag y leer en línea los nuevos cuentos de Danielle Sharpe, estaba pensando que como fuera le haría una crítica destructiva para instarla a que visite la librería a interpelarlo y de paso, firmar autografos.

Encontró en una esquina perdida a Loki sentado a duras penas con un corte en la frente y las manos salpicadas de sangre mirando los libros desperdigados en el suelo sin atreverse a tocarlos. Victima de un atraco como muchos otros antes que él, ese tramo de la calle Muspelheim era un aguantadero de ratas y ladrones de poca monta.

No le había podido robar nada, su billetera estaba vacía después de hacer sus compras y no llevaba celular. Heimdall aplicó sus conocimientos sobre primeros auxilios e intentó palpar alguna herida en sus piernas, brazos o vientre, haciendole preguntas para confirmar su de consciencia. Loki no respondió a ninguna de ellas porque no quería participar en un circo pseudomedico de cuarta categoría y ya de por si, estaba muy molesto con que Heimdall estaba manoseandolo con esa excusa. Además su interés estaba puesto en otro lado.

—Esos hijos de puta ... ¡estropearon mis libros, Heimdall!

.......

—Revisenlo bien, es mi mejor cliente- no estaba avergonzado de admitirlo, le temblaron las manos al subir a la ambulancia junto a él. Tenía un pavor inaudito a los hospitales, todo lo que tuviera relación con las guardias, la sangre y los heridos, recuerdos escabrosos de su niñez y de la enfermedad de su madre.

—Señor, ¿recuerda su nombre? —los paramédicos intentaban hacer hablar al paciente.

—Sí, si ... Loki Tha ... La ... Laufeyson.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Compré unos libros, son muy buenos. No la escucho muy bien, señora, no quiero perderlos.

—Los tengo yo, Laufeyson, no te preocupes. Lo asaltaron. Laufeyson, ¿qué te hicieron?

—Tiraron mis libros al suelo.

Heimdall se llevó las manos a la cabeza echando atrás sus rastas. Si hubiera seguido caminando, ahora estaría en su casa comiendo una hamburguesa o el especial del día con jugo de naranja.

—Como lo siento, doctora, a él solo le importan sus libros.

...........

Heimdall se estremeció ante los olores y los colores dentro del cubículo apartado para Loki, todo le resultó confusamente familiar.

—De niño me gustaba imaginar que tenía poderes de control mental con vista de rayos x, que era capaz de predecir el futuro y de mover objetos con un ingenioso movimiento de mis manos.

—Que patético eras y eres.

—Solo estoy tratando de distraerte para que no sientas los puntos, Loki.

—Prefiero sentirlos antes que escuchar tu irritante voz.

—¿Ustedes son pareja? —la enfermera comenzó a reirse al escucharlos.

—Dios me libre, no.

—No tienes que ser tan hiriente, Loki, no estoy interesado.

—¿Dónde están mis libros?

—Los tengo yo, tranquilo.

.........

  
Heimdall estaba seguro de no poder deshacerse pronto de esta incómoda situación. Loki aún conservaba sus libros, su identificación extrañamente faltaba de su billetera vacía y él no podía recordar a ciencia cierta si la llevaba encima al momento de ser asaltado.

—Ya terminamos aquí, te llevaré a tu casa.

El pelinegro se turbó ante la sugerencia.

—¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mí y cómo sabe donde vivo?

—Dejaste una vez tu dirección en la librería para que te enviemos un ejemplar de "El fin de los mundos".

—¿Tiene memoria ...?

—Eidética, si.

—Iba a decir "de elefante" pero no hace falta que me lleve. Puedo solo. ¿Dónde están mis libros?

—Los tengo yo, ya te lo dije.

—¿Usted como se llama, perdón?

—Heimdall ...

—Heimdall, soy perfectamente capaz de tomar mis libros y llegar a mi casa solo.

—¿Y cómo le harás, a ver? No tienes dinero para tomar un taxi. No recuerdas ni siquiera mi nombre, no sabrás indicar a nadie donde vives, en tu estado actual te vas a perder de nuevo antes de encontrarte. Al menos dime que tienes tus llaves encima ... ¿no las tienes, verdad ... genio?

Loki suspiró, frustrado. Después de buscar en sus bolsillos, tuvo que darle la razón. No tenía idea de donde podrían estar, podría haber caido en cualquier parte, en la calle, en la librería, incluso en camino al hospital mientras iba recostado en la ambulancia. ¿Por qué rayos lo había llevado? Ya no estaba muy seguro de nada.

—No hay necesidad de reclamos, ¿por qué debería recordar tu nombre, de todas formas? Se nota que eres muy grosero.

—Eso no fue lo que dijiste anoche.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Nada, solo fue una broma.

Loki se reanimó ante una remembranza.

—Ese cinismo, yo... tengo una hermana, ella... tiene teléfono.

Eso daba otro tinte a la cuestión, Heimdall se apresuró en sacar su celular contagiado por el entusiasmo del otro pero ni bien lo vio achicando los ojos haciendo fuerza con la cara para recordar, se desanimó. Loki lo intentó con creces pero no pudo recordarlo, marcó una veintena de veces en el celular errando una y otra vez, despertando a varias personas de su merecido descanso.

045366   
053546   
045336

—Sé que se llama Helga.

Al final, Heimdall ya estaba muy cansado y moría de hambre, lo miró como sopesandolo ¿qué comería un hombrecito como él? Decidió llevarlo hasta su casa, seguro después de un sueño reparador recordaría todo. Loki no estaba muy seguro, su propuesta sabía una trampa bien elaborada, pero igualmente lo siguió. No tenía más esperanzas de recuperar su vida quedándose deambulando alrededor del hospital. Tomaron un taxi en la entrada y antes que se dieran cuenta y comenzaran a discutir sobre el seguro sobre los libros victimas de maltrato ya estaban frente al departamento de Heimdall, muy cerca del centro.

—Que lugar más espantoso, esto ocurre cuando los propietarios se vuelven usureros, apuesto que compartes el mismo baño con todos los de tu piso.

...........

—Come algo o te achicaras más de lo que ya estás. Esta pizza es lo suficientemente elegante para ti.

Loki ignoró las burlas de su anfitrión, estaba ocupado trazando números sobre una hoja perdiéndose entre las cifras exorbitantes, tratando de dar con el verdadero. Esos códigos según Heimdall ni siquiera correspondían a la zona donde vivían. Se mantuvo malhumorado el tiempo suficiente para sacar de quicio a Loki.

—Eres tan desesperante, no sé ni como te aguantas.

—Soy tu espejo, todo lo que dices en ti me reflejo.

—Te portas como niño pero tienes talante de viejo, tú mil al infinito.

Ahora sí comenzó un sonar como el antiguo Loki.

—Voy a publicar un anuncio en la página de mi librería "se busca hermana de este sujeto irritante, se ofrece recompensa", pondré una foto tuya, la imprimiré y colocaré pegatinas en toda la ciudad.

..............

—Hola, estoy intentando comunicarme con Helga Laufeydottir, ¿es éste su número?

La mujer del otro lado respondió afirmativamente. Al fin, Loki lo había conseguido. Heimdall se presentó y comenzó a narrar lo sucedido sin escatimar en detalles, el asalto contra Loki, el golpe en su cabeza, los puntos, la falta de memoria, la pérdida de sus llaves. Le sorprendió la rapidez con la que su interlocutora salió de su casa, manejando intentando dar con su ubicación. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Su hermana lo amaba.

.........

Hela tardó una hora pero llegó al fin, con los pelos en punta y unas ojeras más grandes que su propia cara, en una bata rosa con flores negras. Al verla, Loki la reconoció enseguida y sin poder ocultar su aflicción, lo primero que le gritó fue:

—¡Mi bata! ¡Si la tenías tú!

—Hela Thanosdottir, muchas gracias por llamar. Mi hermanito es un caso especial, el consentido de la familia. No imagina lo que se hubiera armado de no conocer bien su paradero.

Heimdall sintió un enorme alivio, se alejó un momento para buscar el abrigo de Loki, lo tomó con algo de brusquedad y se lo arrojó casi a la cara.

—¿Soy el consentido? ¿Por qué no me siento así?

—Lo eres, tonto, solo que nunca te dejas mimar. Vamos, te llevo a mi casa.

Ella lo ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y hasta sujetó la capucha para que no entrara frío en sus orejas. Loki se miró las mangas, apenas visibles eran las puntas de sus largos dedos y se aplican también al espejo frente a la puerta, parecía una caricatura de sí mismo. Luego se quedó atento a Heimdall que lo miraba a su vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿No vas a venir con nosotros?

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—No sé, ¿quién eres? ¿Te conozco?

Esto debe ser una broma, ahora solo faltaba que preguntara por los malditos libros y ya se podría ir todo al carajo. Heimdall miró a Hela como rogandole que apurara la devolución.

—Vamos, Loki, te llevaré a casa para que descanses. Mañana estarás mejor.

—Pero ... el morenazo.

—¿Qué ocurre con él?

—No sé, Hela, siento que debo invitarlo, él trajo mis libros ... debe ser el dependiente de ese tacaño de Heimdall.

Heimdall se recargó sobre la mesada de su cocina, eran ya las cinco de la mañana y no había dormido nada por la novedad de tener un amnesico con aires de grandeza, huesped en su casa. Cuando se fuera, quizás llamara a su empleada y le diera el día libre. Ya no estaba de humor para atender a otros paranoicos como él.

Loki se acercó a él una última vez, tropezando con los muebles como si no fuera capaz de coordinar bien los pasos, Heimdall lo imaginó que para despedirse con un apretón de manos como viejos camaradas. Se dispuso a corresponder el saludo pero antes de darse cuenta, Loki ya lo tenía sujeto del rostro con ambas manos y lo estaba besando con efusividad. Heimdall se dejó hacer, confundido con el peculiar giro de eventos. Se quedó casi sin aire, avergonzado de que Hela los viera y pensara que ... ellos tuvieran que ... no.

Loki lo soltó al fin y sonrió como si su difusa memoria estaba regresando a trazos, abrazó más sus libros y siguió a su hermana como si no tuviera la más pálida idea de quién era y qué debía hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Que pena regresar a la librería de Heimdall después de aquello, debería poder bajar la cabeza, ignorarlo por una vez, esconderse entre los estantes, refugiarse detrás de un par de portadas pero no. Que pena, no podía dejar de pensar en ello while se dirigía de nuevo allí. No podía evitarlo, sus pies conocían el camino, él solo debía dejarse guiar.

A Heimdall le había parecido extraño, después de dos semanas, no verlo puntual ese sábado con la ceja arqueada intentando ver el contenido de las nuevas cajas apiladas. Le pareció extraño todo, los clientes habituales, los excepcionales, los estudiantes avanzados, los coleccionistas. Faltaba la escualida figura de Laufeyson paseandose presumido decidiendose entre los clásicos o las nuevas promesas. Solo faltaba él.

Cuando al fin lo vio entrar, Loki pasó por enfrente de él sin decir nada, sin atreverse a girar la cabeza. Tendría que hablarle de todas formas al pagar así que para qué tanto espanto, se rió de lo absurda que se había vuelto la situación y se disfrutaría un poco la nueva exploración.

"La fina dama en el balcón", quizá la próxima vez. "La esperanza y espanto de Mr Carlson", probablemente si. "Los cuentos de Bohr", definitivamente sí.

—¿Cómo está su hermana? - preguntó Heimdall, socarrón. Quería molestarlo un poco mientras hacía las cuentas, seis libros esta vez.

—All Right.

—¿Y los libros? ¿Fueron de su disfrute?

—Lo fueron, si.

—Espero que las calles le sean seguras, evite el pasaje Muspelheim esta vez.

—Ajá.

—¿Algo que me quieras decir?

—Lo siento mucho, ¿okey? Yo no era consciente.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—Difusamente, por dios santo, tampoco fue la gran cosa.

¿Qué había sido? Solo un roce de sus labios, no garganta profunda, nada que sobrepasara los límites de lo erótico. Bueno, un poco. Bueno, sí ¿y qué? Hela estaba convencida de que había algo más ahí pero Loki lo negó. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No es como que hubiera una tensión sexual o algo por el estilo. No, nada de eso.

Quiso dejar el asunto ahí, pagar y marcharse, quizás en dos semanas el tema ya estaba completamente zanjado y pudiera volver a ser hiriente con él. Ese era el trato que merecía ese presumido después de todo. Caminó por una calle céntrica deteniendose a ver las vidrieras navideñas sintiendo el espíritu de las fiestas florecer en sí y se detuvo por un helado de chocolate, su favorito. Entonces lo recordó.

—¡Mierda, mis encargos!

Regresó a la tienda apresurado antes que cierre pero no vio a Heimdall en el mostrador. No se iba a marchar sin "Las memorias de Selvig" y "La historia oscura detrás del suero del supersoldado", supuso que aquel se había ausentado para ir al tocador y decidió aprovechar para husmear un poco más entre los estantes. No había consultado las biografías después de todo y era una constante en él tener que mirar absolutamente todo antes de marcharse.

_Cuando Loki encuentra un libro su mundo se vuelve un caos de párrafos e ideas inequívocas sobre el amor y la amistad. Su imaginación se desborda y se deja atrapar, los diálogos exigen que su voz interna se transforme impiadosa ante quien lo solicite porque él no puede ser ajeno a la narrativa. El se hunde en la depresión del protagonista o infunde miedo como el héroe de la novela que es._

Que extasis recorrer con las luces nocturnas estos pasillos, se sintió casi fantasmal. Si por él fuera jamás terminaría, sería capaz de acampar contra la voluntad de Heimdall hasta terminar su lectura.

Recordó tardíamente al dueño y regresó en su búsqueda, dandose de cara con la cruel realidad.

Heimdall había cerrado el negocio con él dentro.

................

Acababa de llegar a su casa Heimdall, dolían sus pies de tanto estar parado detrás del mostrador. Su empleada había renunciado dispuesta a cumplir su sueño de convertirse en actriz de telenovelas y ahora debía poner un anuncio para su reemplazo. Heimdall odiaba los cambios pero así lo había dispuesto Darcy.

Una llamada del encargado de seguridad del centro comercial lo sacó de sus lamentos, ¿qué carajos querría?

—Señor Heimdall.

—¿Qué hubo, Skurge? ¿Por qué me llamas?

—Acabo de terminar mi primera ronda y descubrí un cliente encerrado en su librería.

—No puede ser, ¿es una broma?

\- No señor, no lo es. No parece alarmado, me escribió que no le importaría pasar la noche allí, está leyendo en el mostrador.

—... No puede ser, sí es una maldita broma. Ya mismo voy para allá.

............

—Tenías que ser, Laufeyson. ¿No perdiste la memoria esta vez, no?

Loki no estaba avergonzado, exigía una disculpa por haber visto interrumpida su lectura y aprovechó para pedirle que le entregara y cobrara los dos libros encargados. Se había demorado buscandolos pero los halló apartados especificamente para él bajo el mostrador. Heimdall quiso regalarselos para evitarse una demora innecesaria pero el pelinegro seguía desconcertado por su excesiva amabilidad. Él no quería estos regalos, necesita desembolsar de sus bolsillos el valor justo por obras de arte preciadas.

Ya era la medianoche, si lo dejaba solo en la calle estaba seguro Heimdall que Laufeyson volvería a sufrir un atraco, así que lo acompañó. Llamó un taxi y viajó con él hasta su casa en Nueva Asgard. Volvieron a discutir sobre la garantía de los libros, el valor del papel, los costos de mantener una imprenta y la excelente calidad de la editorial Norns. Terminaron riendose de las obras cliché que Loki no se había arrepentido de comprar y las compararon con sus versiones cinematográficas.

Loki mantuvo la bolsa con sus libros aferrada a sí, estaba sonriendo sin darse cuenta y sin poder refrenarse. Hablar de literatura era lo que más le apasionaba y no tenía con quien más hacerlo que con el insoportable de Heimdall. Era una dicha y una tortura para él tener que reconocerlo.

—Apuesto que tu casa debe estar colmada hasta el techo de libros, un desorden aparente. Desde que te conozco ha adquirido una media de veinte libros mensuales.

\- En eso te equivocas, me precio de ser muy justo con ellos. Los trato como parte de mi familia.

Sacó su billetera al llegar a su casa y anota la nada dentro, apenas algunos tickets doblados y un billete que no alcanzaba a cubrir ni una cuarta parte del viaje.

—Deja que yo pague, ya gastaste suficiente de tu sueldo hoy.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Heimdall, a veces te pasas.

Se bajó como movido por un resorte agradeciendo al taxista pero no a él y se metió de lleno a su casa. Heimdall manifiesta la fachada, casa americana aparentemente elegante y muy pulcra, con un bonito jardin decorado ridículamente como su dueño.

Hizo que el taxi lo llevara de nuevo al centro, que mas daba. Ahora podría tirarse a la cama y descansar los pies en alto, mirar una pelicula comiendo helado de fresa y echarse a dormir desnudo con el aire a dieciocho grados tal como le gustaba, ahora nadie le impediría ser pero todos sus planes se fueron al carajo nuevamente cuando encontró a su medio hermano Thor sentado en la puerta de su edificio ... otra vez.

.......

Thor era dos años más joven pero Heimdall parecía veinte años mayor, no tenía que ver con su madurez emocional aunque podría convenir ambos que lo que escaseaba en uno, había en abundancia en el otro.

Se incorporó el rubio tan alto como Heimdall dudando entre el abrazo o la inclinación de la cabeza como gesto cordial. No esperaba una bienvenida, no después de la última vez. Cada vez que aparecía sabía Heimdall por qué sin que el otro tuviera que enumerar las causas. Múltiples problemas arrastraba por aquí y por allá y el único alivio en medio de sus deudas y dilemas del corazón era él, su buen hermano, su favorito.

Heimdall lo hizo entrar y Thor lo obedeció, dejando su bolso en la entrada y aparentando con excesiva humildad no querer ser molestia. Heimdall ya conocía el monólogo de memoria. "Ni siquiera notarás que estoy aquí, seré sigiloso, no te incomodaré ni causaré problemas ni haré nada para que te arrepientas de haberme ayudado".

No podía ser más receptivo de lo que ya era, la verdad es que Thor podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Si no era porque Sif lo había encontrado chateando con una amiga sin duda se debía una infidelidad concreta. Encontrarlo infraganti follando con otra ameritaba una despedida nocturna con maleta incluida.

\- ¿Cuánto será esta vez? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Dos meses?

—No lo sé —Thor realmente no lo sabía, Sif no había sido clara esta vez y esa no era una buena señal, ¿podría ser que esta separación fuera definitiva?

—¿Estás trabajando al menos?

\- Hace unas semanas redujeron planta y ... bueno, yo tenía un escaso margen de ausentismo.

—Ya veo.

Desempleado, sin hogar ni perspectiva a futuro. ¿Por qué no había acudido a sus padres por una palabra de consuelo? Mamá Frigga tan benevolente tendria problemas para convencer a su esposo de recibir a la oveja negra, el siempre descarriado Thor Odinson. Heimdall era el único salvavidas disponible.

—Duerme en el sofá por esta noche, mañana me ayudarás a limpiar el cuarto donde guardo herramientas, no tiene ventana pero no te pierdes nada a la vista.

Thor asintió a las palabras, Heimdall estaba being amable con él una vez más, después de tantas. Realmente tenía una deuda con él.

..........

La mañana siguiente encontró a Heimdall lo suficientemente optimista para alertar a Thor. Se le había ocurrido una idea y no era mala.

—Si vas a quedarte, no va a ser de flojo, vistete formal. Te llevaré conmigo a la librería.

—¿Qué librería?

—La mía, Thor.

El rubio asintió, asintió pero tardó en obedecer. Realmente no esperaba tener que hacer mucho, solo un huesped silencioso, tenía que pensar sobre su vida y sobre lo que iba a hacer pero no esperaba que tuviera que ponerse en acción tan pronto. Los libros, al contrario de Heimdall, le aburrían sobremanera y siempre los había usado apilados como pesas para ejercitarse.

Heimdall lo llevó al local y le enseñó todo el funcionamiento, lo único que a Thor le quedó fue que podía disponer de la computadora para buscar si un libro estaba disponible y en momentos de ocio, bucear en Tinder. Por más que lo intentó, no logró memorizar la localización de los libros más buscados.

Se quedaba con esa sonrisa tonta detrás del mostrador, cordial pero se portó bien. Al menos Heimdall estaba seguro que lo estaba tomando en serio.

............

Laufeyson regresó mas pronto de lo esperado, apenas cinco días después de su última aventura en la librería. Ni siquiera se volvió a ver a Heimdall en el mostrador, él estaba apurado, se pasearía en el segundo piso y buscaría y exploraría todo antes de decidirse.

Cuando regresó al mostrador con su adquisición, lo hizo sin mirar bien. Estaba acostumbrado a la mirada soberbia de Heimdall, tan desagradable como sus intentos de aparentar superioridad.

—Hoy no estoy de humor para tus payasadas así que solo haz tu trabajo y cobrame bien por esto.

—Espero que tu día mejore pronto, entonces- respondió Thor —odiaría hacerte perder el tiempo o hacer cualquier cosa que te disguste.

Dios, ¿qué fue eso? Laufeyson se quedó impactado observando al hombre.

—¿Nuevo empleado?

—Si, se puede decir.

—Espero te sienta bien este trabajo.

Thor es el primer libro que atrapó con sus manos "El kamasutra infeliz". Loki pareció un poco contrariado por ese manoseo.

—Si lo hace, gracias.

—No es el kamasutra real, solo se llama así.

—Tranquilo, lo sé, conozco el kamasutra.

—Solo quería estar seguro que sabías que este no era, yo también lo conozco.

Thor sonrió.

—No tengo dudas de ello.

Cuando Heimdall apareció, notó que Thor simulaba hacer la cuenta pero en realidad no estaba prestando atención a la registradora, miraba a Laufeyson y sonreía con descaro, el suficiente para molestarlo incluso a él. Loki se percató de su presencia 

—Heimdall, hasta que te dignas a aparecer. Crei que tus labores en tu propia librería se redujo a ser ausente.

\- "Quien mucho se ausenta pronto deja de hacer falta". También leí ese articulo, Laufeyson.

—Espero no te molestes, ya estoy atendido ... ya me están cobrando ... quiero decir.

Su rostro se volvió un sonrojo, más sabiendo que el rubio lo estaba mirando. Siguieron hablando de nimiedades, Heimdall lo notó, la mano de Thor haciendo excesivo contacto con la de Laufeyson. Todo para cobrarle cinco libros. A Heimdall le pareció impropio pero no dijo más nada, los dejó solos en el mostrador.

Después de media hora, salió de su pequeña oficina llevando un catálogo y pensando que la decoración navideña de su vidriera había sido, a pesar de Darcy, muy pobre. Encontró a Loki solo en el mostrador observando con interés a Thor que le daba la espalda abriendo una caja que Heimdall había pedido expresamente que no abriera.

—¿Por qué regresaste tan pronto, Laufeyson?

—Obsequios de Navidad, Heimdall, presumo que debo pedirte disculpas por creer que los libros son mejores presentes que cualquier cosa insignificante que los medios quieran imponerme a comprar.

Heimdall exhibe los libros dentro de su bolsa, "Cuentos infantiles para niños desagradables", "La odisea de los bárbaros", "Recetas de cocina de doña Idunn de la Casa", entre otros.

Thor se volvió hacia ellos con un ejemplar de "La cosa más perfecta", un libro que aún no había salido al mercado y Loki miró a Heimdall con ojos de cachorro lastimado.

—Lo quiero.

—Estoy seguro que si —respondió cansado Heimdall y le arrebató al rubio el libro de las manos para hacer la cotización.

.......

Thor no era bueno guardando secretos y Heimdall lo sabía desde siempre, por eso no le sorprendió ese creciente interés por Laufeyson que dejó entrever el resto de aquel día. No era como si le interesara, él conocía al quisquilloso tan bien que estaba seguro que Thor se estaba ilusionando de más. Terminaría estrellandose contra una pared de indiferencia y él estaba ahí como mudo espectador, aguantandose las ganas de reirse del infortunado. Continuó su trabajo con normalidad, alentado por los aciertos de su hermano (cada día se volvía mas diestro en el manejo de la caja) pero algo lo inquietó, el creciente optimismo de Thor, esa sonrisa triunfante mientras cenaban y escuchaba la anécdota del afortunado encerrado en la librería.

—¿Ya hablaste con Sif? —Heimdall quiso saber pero Thor no le dio esperanzas de una pronta reconciliación. Parecía animada por otras razones.

Heimdall estuvo unos días atento al regocijo renovado del rubio. Una semana después de conocer a Laufeyson aún mencionaba su nombre preguntando como quien no viene al caso si alguna vez lo había visto llegar a la librería con alguien. Heimdall había creido que solo estaba planeando enfrentarse a él, hacer una jugarreta pero no.

—Siempre va solo, no creo que alguien lo soporte más que su hermana.

—¿Tiene una hermana?

Thor quiso saber también sobre Hela, aunque Heimdall no la recordaba mucho y tampoco parecía que su hermano estuviese interesado en ella sino en su relación con Loki.

Parecía fascinado y si Heimdall hubo estado más alerta habria preveido lo que sucedería. Thor encontraría la forma de acceder a los contactos de los clientes asiduos de la librería en la computadora y se comunicaría con él.

Con Loki Laufeyson, el extraño lector crítico que nunca estaba conforme con nada y siempre buscaba la excusa para discutir con él los giros argumentales absurdos del autor para darle a su historia un final motivador, siempre desconcertado por los finales violentos, siempre decepcionado de los finales dulzones, eternamente insufrible ...

Su número en manos de Thor ...

.............

Fue un martes después de cerrar la librería que notó la ausencia de Thor a su lado. Acostumbraban a caminar juntos las dos calles de regreso a casa y aprovechar una compra de último momento, comida chatarra en un local de hot dogs. No se preocupó demasiado, quizá se había adelantado a la compra pero cuando salió del centro comercial, lo encontró hablando con otro hombre en la esquina. 

Era Loki Laufeyson.

A de los peligros de la calle, Loki había estado esperando el horario de cierre para encontrarse con él. Vio su sonrisa suave y sus ojos auscultandolo con algo de nerviosismo. Como un cachorro asustado. Estaba atrapado en una maraña de sentimientos para nada confusos, para nada, él solo se preocupaba porque no sufrieran un atraco. Iban a pasear, solo eso.

Lo saludó como un formalismo creyendo que volvería a hallar el cinismo acostumbrado como respuesta pero Loki lo evitó, quizás por vergüenza que Thor descubriera su rivalidad infantil. 

—Hola ... Heimdall ...

A secas, solo eso. Heimdall arqueó una ceja, era inevitable que sintiera ese desprecio pero los otros ni siquiera lo notaron. Parecían ajenos a este mundo. Thor apenas lo recordó después de unos minutos de mutismo, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—Nosotros vamos a otra parte. Descansa, Heimdall.

—Si, descansa, Heimdall, tienes la cara de un muerto viviente.

Se fueron, Thor riendose aún de la ocurrencia de Loki. Al menos una, aunque Heimdall no se la había devuelto.

—Auch, Loki, auch.

Hubiera querido ir con ellos, interponerse, hacer alguna clase de escándalo, ¿cómo se atrevían a salir y no invitarlo? pero se abstuvo allí mismo de decir nada.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Por qué no habló antes? Hubiera podido hacer algo, evitar dejarlos solos un tiempo, invitarse adonde quiera que sean. Heimdall no pudo comer nada después, tampoco pudo encontrar una pelicula que pudiera despertar su interés. Y dormir ... ya quisiera. Estaba intrigado por esta nueva faceta de Laufeyson, citandose en la noche con un desconocido (porque eso era Thor para él), en la oscuridad.

¿De qué podrían estar hablando? No había nada en lo que Thor fuera mejor que en despreciar todos los temas que estaban de interés para Laufeyson. Examenes de aptitud, literatura de cualquier época, peliculas históricas, documentales.

No ocuparán el tiempo hablando, idiota. Si conoces a Thor lo suficiente (y lo conoces), sabrás que él no pierde su tiempo, él va directo a lo que interesa.

¿Cómo diablos arreglaron verse? ¿En qué momento Thor había accedido a su número de teléfono, cómo fue que avanzó la charla hasta este punto, que pudo ver Loki en él?

.......

Thor regresó, solo, a las cinco de la mañana. Heimdall no pudo evitar notarlo porque no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Lo escuchó aún cuando el otro intentó no hacer escándalo con el chirrido de la puerta. En unas horas tendrían que abrir el negocio, se preguntó si había llegado a dormir, si lo había hecho, en efecto, con Laufeyson.

Se levantó a las ocho como de costumbre a preparar café y Thor se le unió pronto. Vaya, parecía somnoliento, una noche ajetreada por lo visto.

—No noté cuando llegaste —mintió —¿no tuviste problemas en la calle?

Thor se arrimó a la mesa de la cocina, vacilante. Para nada, todo tranquilo afuera, ni un sospechoso. Mientras desayunaron, se quedará observando las noticias sin comentar nada más. Esa cita, si había sido una cita, o lo que fuera se mantendría al margen de cualquier conversación. Heimdall suspiró, frustrado pero Thor no lo sentimos, en su mente no había lugar para nadie más, solo él y sus conquistas.

Heimdall evitó todo aquel día hablar con él, no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido, tampoco si quería los detalles. No era de su incumbencia y cuanto más aparte esos pensamientos de sí, tanto mejor se sentiría.

Esa noche, descubrió que Thor pasaba mucho tiempo tecleando en el celular sonriendo a la nada como eclipsado. Se preguntó si acaso se había vuelto a conectar con Sif o ...

No, eso no era posible. Conocía de Thor casi todo, era muy poco probable que pudiera experimentar curiosidad por el mismo sexo sin verguenza. Era muy orgulloso, brutalmente homofobico en su juventud, parte de la crianza retrograda de Odin. Él lo sabía, él lo había visto desairar y humillar varones confundidos y atormentar a interesados. De solo pensar que alguien como Thor pudiese estar cerca de un hombrecito tan sensible como Laufeyson, algo dentro suyo se desesperaba.

—¿Volverás a verte con él? —no quería que se notara que estaba picado de curiosidad pero incluso Thor estaba demasiado feliz para notarlo.

—Estoy mucho más intrigado de lo que supuse en un principio —pareció dudar un momento pero luego arremetió —A ti te lo puedo decir, no eres como papá, no te escandalizas fácilmente ... realmente lo estoy considerando.

Heimdall calló esperando que terminara, maldita sea, lo que fuera que estaba a punto de escupir.

—Verme con él ... más seguido. Estuvo bien ... creo.

..........

Detalles, detalles. Heimdall intentaba no imaginar pero su mente trabajaba igual en ello. No podía creerlo, una parte de él se negaba a admitirlo pero se estresaba ante la sola mención de Laufeyson y Thor no podía dejar de hacerlo, de nombrarlo. Parecía optimista ante la novedad, nunca había sentido esto, nunca un interés tan marcado por otro hombre.

—Es que él es diferente pero no sé cómo explicarlo.

Claro que no, ni siquiera Heimdall, que era tan bueno con las palabras hacerlo podría. Había algo de encantador en Laufeyson que ni él mismo se había atrevido a admitir, aún cuando Darcy se quedara en silencio complaciente guiñandole el ojo mientras los veía discutir sin remedio. Eran insufribles los dos, tercos e hirientes.

—Apenas lo vi, sentí que era diferente. Anoche lo comprobé. Ahora estoy recibiendo sus mensajes, es un personaje hilarante.

Sí que lo era, hasta la locura, absurdamente complicado, entrañable. Heimdall sabía por qué, algunas veces Darcy los había filmado en medio de sus debates y lo había subido a las redes. Heimdall solo temía la mala publicidad y le pedía que no dijera el nombre de la librería aunque terminaran descubriendolo al final. La forma en que se expresaba de sus libros era un deleite para los ojos y oidos del mundo. Era extraño pensar ahora en eso, Heimdall no podía comprenderlo, como nadie se había adelantado a tomar posesión de él.

—Tiene un buen trabajo, una casa propia. Sé que es muy pronto pero siento que es posible ... ¿si lo sabes? Formalizar ...

Formalizar, claro, ahora tenía en mente llevar a cabo una relación por interés. Después de toda una noche y un par de mensajes ¿Realmente era tan inmaduro para proyectar una relación en base a tan poca convivencia?

—¿No te estás adelantando un poco? —Heimdall intentó sonar inofensivo, preocupado por su bienestar —¿Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos? ¿Tres días?

—Diez.

Solo diez, Heimdall lo conocía hacia cinco años, ¿y en solo diez días este baboso había logrado qué? ¿Pasar una noche en su casa? ¿Realmente creía poder con él? Thor no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo.

......

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar pero Thor parecía, de hecho, negado a atender. Heimdall lo hizo, de mala gana, la foto de Laufeyson en la pantalla lo incomodó un poco pero deslizó igualmente el dedo y respondió. Luego supo por qué.

Era Frigga. La dulce madre de Thor quería saber de él, lo que fuera, se preocupó por Heimdall, quería saber si Thor estaba being desconsiderado, si estaba abusando de su hospitalidad, tampoco entendía por qué el rubio se negaba a contestar sus mensajes.

Heimdall la tranquilizó, las cosas estaban marchando bien o eso creía, le mintió que Thor había salido a comprar cigarrillos y después de veinte minutos de sobrecarga emocional, "Heimdall, sé que estás enojado con tu padre pero sería muy bueno para ambos que se encontraran aquí en Navidad, vamos a estar esperándote. Por favor, piénsalo "logró cortar la llamada.

—¿Por qué no le responde, Thor?

—Ella está complotada con Sif.

—¿De qué manera? —Heimdall no podía imaginarlo.

Ahora que había conseguido trabajo volvía a ser un buen prospecto, podía olvidar sus infidelidades (que había sido muchas) y perdonarlo ¿Por qué no aceptaría eso? Por Loki, claro. Él lo valía. Volver con Sif significaría tener que dejar de verse con Laufeyson. Heimdall hasta podía entenderlo. ¿Hacer el camino inverso, dejar a Loki por alguien más? Eso jamás.

—¿No le hablaste a tu madre de Loki? Quizá así entendería.

Thor rió ante la pregunta. Por supuesto que no, estaba seguro de que Frigga estallaría, amenazaría con morir por la desilusión. Ella daba por sentado que Sif era la ideal y Thor estaba empecinado en que era una pagina pasada en su vida. Jamás se lo diría.

¿Pero por qué? Heimdall no podía entenderlo ¿Pensaba mantener la relación oculta? ¿Cuanto tiempo? Porque un "para siempre" le parecía inadmisible.

.............

Thor volvió a faltar un par de noches a dormir pero siempre regresaba a buscar una muda de ropa, progresivamente su placard improvisado comenzó a vaciarse por lo que Heimdall dedujo que la convivencia con Laufeyson marchaba muy bien.

Él no podía decir nada, no reclamar ni hacer preguntas incómodas, solo silenciar su angustia, acallar cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de lanzar. Para él ya era muy tarde. Estaba picado de celos. De alguna manera él los había presentado, había sido sin querer el artífice de esta relación. Ahora solo le quedaba mirar a la distancia y sentir la felicidad de los otros horadar en lo profundo de su pecho hasta partir en dos su corazón.

Ah, ya se había vuelto un ridiculo hasta para pensar en sus sentimientos pero ya no tenía nada que hacer.

Su hora había pasado.

...........

La convivencia con Loki era de ensueño, Thor remarcaba las diferencias. Con Sif todo era causa de disgusto, las llegadas tarde, los programas que miraba, las conversaciones que mantenía con las dudosas amistades que ella siempre se empecinaba en correr de la casa. Con Loki, que siempre estaba atento a la lectura de un libro, todo eso no pasaba de un simple "aja", no tenía tiempo para guardar rencores, para inventar pleitos y su cuerpo, Thor podía perderse en él. Lo deseaba por completo.

Ahora los estaban dos un momento a solas en casa de Loki, pequeña pero acogedora con una biblioteca amplia en la sala y estantes abarrotados de libros en todas direcciones. A Thor le gustaba el piso cuidado de madera, el orden de las cosas, el olor, Laufeyson era cuidadoso hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Loki había preparado un poco de ensalada y Thor estaba de pie junto a la puerta mirando su celular con atención. Cuando lo descubrió inspeccionando la posición de los platos en la mesa, le entró un calor en el cuerpo y lo arrinconó contra una pared.

A veces, Thor era impulsivo, se saltaban las comidas y se iban directo a la cama a hacerlo sin preámbulos. Casi nunca podía Loki tomar la iniciativa, Thor era rápido, ágil con las manos, un amante fogoso y experimentado. Y aún así Loki disfrutaba ser la causa de que sus instintos despertaran. Luego sí se iban a comer deprisa antes que se hiciera tarde. Diez minutos después Loki volvía a ser presionado contra los muebles con los pantalones bajos, avergonzado por las manchas que dejaba alrededor y se marchaba otra vez. Daba clases en dos turnos en diferentes escuelas. Para cuando regresaba a las seis, Thor estaba ya en la librería. Sus horarios estaban muy ajustados pero aún así, él lo quería intentar.

—¿Estás bien? Loki, estás un poco distraído hoy.

Sí lo estaba, siempre en una nube pensando lo ideal que se había vuelto su vida. Nunca lo hubiera creído, en un parpadeo justo antes de la Navidad después de cumplir los treinta y tres. Una pareja sexualmente activa, no como su anterior relación. Esta vez no eran solo palabras.

—¿Que vas a hacer en Navidad? Estaba pensando que podíamos pasarla aquí, los dos ...

Thor fue tan rápido al contestar que lo tomó de sorpresa.

—No puedo dejar a mi hermano solo, estas fechas lo ponen sensible porque ...

—Podrías traerlo, Thor, yo no tengo problemas

—No quería decirte nada para no preocuparte, no quiero que te disgustes, mi hermano es complicado ... pero no le caes bien.

Eso no era una sorpresa, Loki lo había intuido desde siempre pero nunca se había atrevido a confrontarlo. Él nunca había sido bueno haciendo amigos, sabía que Heimdall no iba a ser la excepción aunque tampoco podia negar que un poco le dolía.

—Quiero decir que ... él dice que eres muy pedante, que siempre quieres tener la razón ...

—Bueno, eso es cierto supongo, de alguna manera. Él y yo hemos discutido bastante y créeme, no se la dejo fácil. Todos los argumentos son validos contra él. Siempre hemos tenido una especie de rivalidad ...

—Si, pero ... la forma en que lo dice, me hace pensar que no es de forma simpática, no amable, ¿me entiendes? Temo que me haga quedar mal, nos haría pasar vergüenza. Él no ve con buenos ojos esto de las parejas del mismo sexo ... ¿No te enojas, verdad?

Por supuesto que no.

—Eres demasiado bueno, Thor. No me molesta que lo acompañes. No puedo imaginar lo terrible que ha de haber sido perder a tus padres being tan pequeño, para encima tener que soportar la homofobia de Heimdall en tu juventud. Y aún así le perdonas y estás ahí para él. Eres demasiado buen hermano para ese gruñón.

—No te merezco, Loki.

Por supuesto que Loki creía que estaba exagerando. Nadie más que Thor merecía su amor.

..........


	4. Chapter 4

No iría, lo había decidido en el momento mismo en que Frigga extendía la invitación. No volvería a enfrentarse a Odin, no después de aquella vez. Heimdall podía ser muy rencoroso, dos años le parecía muy poco en realidad, Odin no estaba devastado por ello como Frigga juraba. El viejo era un hueso duro de roer.

Thor no le insistió mucho más, si había algo en lo que Odin y Heimdall realmente se parecían era en el carácter orgulloso y la arrogancia con que se manejaban al andar. Chocarían inevitablemente haciendo perder el apetito a los demás. Iría solo entonces a la cena de Navidad de sus padres, probablemente Sif estaba allí. Thor sabía que tarde o temprano debería darse ese reencuentro, quizá con un público expectante, Sif se manejara con prudencia.

—Feliz Navidad, Heimdall.

Thor se fue entonces, bien arreglado, dejandolo a la deriva. Había evitado preguntarle por qué no pasaría la noche con Loki o incluso si lo llevaría. No, no podía imaginarlo llevando un hombre como pareja frente a Odin, ¿qué diría el tío Balder? Incomodarían un Laufeyson al punto de hacerlo rabiar. Y Sif, tan hiriente que podía llegar a ser, en carácter de oficial sería capaz de hacer que corrieran al intruso de la cena familiar.

Heimdall tampoco había decorado el departamento, no iba a cambiar su rutina porque el resto de la ciudad se volviese en un violento frenesí de consumo. Cenaría como de costumbre y quizás viera el especial de Cuentos de Navidad en todas sus versiones cinematográficas, comedia y drama.

Ya se había acostumbrado a pasar las fiestas solo desde aquel pleito con Odin, no valía la pena el esfuerzo, un acercamiento, su padre era de mente cerrada y siempre había demostrado un favoritismo enfermizo por Thor, el hijo de su amada Frigga. Que Heimdall intentara entender que no tenía por qué avergonzarse de lo que era solo inclinó la balanza más a favor de Thor. Un hijo homosexual era una verguenza, el viejo no tenía reparos en admitirlo, solo se lamentaba por todo el dinero invertido en su educación.

De plano para Heimdall, el Odin estaba bien muerto.

Los fuegos artificiales lo desconcentraron un poco de su reflexión. Él podía ser un Ebenezer Scrooge amargado ante las vicisitudes de la vida pero también Odin lo era. Estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo alertaron. No podía ser Thor, acababa de recibir un mensaje suyo avisandole que pasaría el día siguiente con Loki, restregandole toda su felicidad por la cara.

Al abrirla, sin miedo (que pasara lo que pasara, él tenía brazos fuertes para dejar sin aire a los asaltantes), sintió el peso de una mano apoyarse de más y sin proponérselo casi hizo que Loki terminara rodando por los suelos. Solo trastabilló un poco mientras su hermana seguía sosteniendo una botella vacía en las manos, riéndose de él.

—¿Dónde está Thor? —fue lo único que Heimdall le entendió- ¿Dónde está ... Thor?

—No está —respondió secamente.

Oh, no, no, no, no. Loki negó con el dedo índice, pensaba que el otro lo estaba engañando. Seguramente había escondido a Thor para no tener que espantarse ante la vista de los amantes fogosos, secuestrado al pobre rubio para que no se viera tentado de huir juntos.

Su hermana entró también en dos pasos, decidida a confrontarlo.

—¿Y tú quién te piensas que eres para decir que esta preciosura- sujetó el rostro de Loki, apretando las suaves mejillas de éste con sus dedos- no es digna de tu ... hermano?

—Tú y yo, Heimdall ... si ese es tu verdadero nombre. Vamos a pelear por Thor ... vamos a pelear por Thor, aquí, ahora ...

Los dos estaban alcoholizados y aún así parecían buenas personas. Después de estar un buen rato amenazandolo con iniciar acciones legales por discriminación se quedará en silencio de pie esperando su respuesta.

—¿No vas a invitarnos a tomar asiento?

Heimdall supuso que era lo indicado, no estaban en sus cabales ninguno de los dos. Tenía que ir con sumo cuidado para hacerles entrar en razón.

Los hermanos permanecieron quietos solo unos segundos, enseguida se pusieron de pie como complotados y comenzaron a husmear el departamento hasta dar con el cuarto de Thor.

—Mira donde lo tenía hospedado ... y se hace llamar "hermano".

Hela pareció escandalizada, sin soltar la botella, entró a tomar fotografías con la cámara frontal como evidencia para probar aquel cautiverio.

—Yo no tengo a mi hermano encerrado como un perro, señor Heimdall. Yo lo dejo libre ... para que retoza ... para que retoce ...

A Hela le costaba conectar las sílabas pero aún así su carácter de abogada se hacía notar.

—Mi cliente espera una compensación por su mal genio ... la sociedad ha cambiado, señor Odinson. La sociedad ha cambiado mucho. Articulo dieciseis .... del ... código dieciseis, se penará con ... dieciseis días de castigo a quien importunare, a quien insultare a mi hermano ...

Esto no podía ser cierto pero lo era, ahora Heimdall se cuestionaba realmente si celaba el que Thor formara parte de la vida de Loki y no él.

..........

Hela se rindió primero, sentada en el sofá se dejó caer de lado olvidando todo protocolo de elegancia.

—Así que, Heimdall ... ¿hasta dónde ha llegado rociando tu veneno? Hasta mí que soy un pobre diablo- cerró los ojos y tomó aire- tan, tan necesitado ¿por qué no me la das, la bendición?

—Demonios, Laufeyson, no te hacía tan afecto a la bebida.

—Yo ... no ... bebo ...

Loki retrocedió dos pasos y cayó a un lado de su hermana. Pareció por un momento olvidar lo que decía pero regresó pronto a un estado de felicidad.

Hacía tiempo que Heimdall no prestaba atención a sus ojos, verdes intensos, ahora algo vidriosos y perdidos.

—¿Dónde está?

—Dijo que iría a tu casa.

Loki pareció mirarlo entonces con gratitud como cuando después de una larga espera, Heimdall le proporcionaba un momento a solas con el nuevo catálogo de la editorial y le dejaba elegir solo dos libros para encargar, a pesar de que no fueron los más vendidos. Quizá Thor se ocupara de ahora en más de darle ese trato de preferencia. A costa suya.

—En mi casa está, ¿por qué ... no se quedó allí?

Heimdall no supo qué contestar, no estaba seguro del por qué y no meter quería la pata, maldita sea, hacer quedar mal a Thor. Sí en el fondo, contarle a Laufeyson algunas verdades, hacer entender cuan malo quería era para él el sociopata de su hermano pero por alguna razón no pudo. ¿Por qué lo haría? Romper su ilusión, ¿por qué estaba seguro que él era mejor que Thor? ¿En qué sentido?

Se quedará mirando con desconfianza como lo hecho muchas veces allá en la librería al fragor de una discusión interminable hasta que Laufeyson dio señales de no poder más.

Los dejó dormir a ambos en el sofá, no sabía por qué parecía un imán para que los hermanos se aprovecharan de su solidario proceder.

........

Despertó algo cansado a las diez y lo primero que hizo fue ver al par de monigotes dormido aún frente al televisor. No pudo desayunar, teniendo a Loki tan cerca no tenía apetito. Dormido se veía mejor, callado antes que virulento.

A las doce y media, Hela volvió en si al fin y tardó sus buenos minutos en proceso donde se hallaba y por qué.

—Oh, no, cómo lo siento, señor Odinson.

Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, la luz del día parecía arrojarle flashes a la cara.

—Él me contó sobre Thor y lo mal que se sintió por no poder estar juntos. Vinimos a buscarlo para salir de juerga. ¿Él no está?

—No, él no estaba ... anoche él no estaba.

—Él dijo que estaría aquí.

—Yo no tengo por qué mentir, fue a pasarla con sus padres. Y no vendrá, él irá a casa de tu hermano ... quizás esté allí esperando que le abra la puerta. La verdad no sé ni me importa.

Hela se disculpó con él nuevamente, estaba avergonzada, desaliñada, con mal aliento y por dios santo, esperaba no haber ensuciado nada a su paso. Se conocía bien cuando tomaba y recordaba estar muy enojada por el rechazo que Heimdall sintió por la relación de sus hermanos. Sacudió repetidas veces a Loki para despertarlo, no podían quedarse ni un minuto más allí.

—Vamos, Loko, tenemos que irnos, el señor Odinson está ocupado y Thor no está aquí.

—¿No lo está? —Loki se incorporó, extrañado. Adiós a la resaca, solo escuchar el nombre de su amado lo hizo recuperar los cinco sentidos de una vez.

Heimdall pudo escucharlos mientras salían del departamento.

—¿Estás seguro que no oiste mal? ¿No te dijo que estarías con sus padres?

—¿Por qué diría eso? Él dijo que estaría aquí, ¿qué ganaría con mentirme?

Loki ni siquiera se despidió.

........   
Todo era muy extraño para Hela, no estaba muy convencida. Nunca lo habría estado de todas formas, siempre había sido muy selectiva cuando se trataba de las parejas de su hermano pero aún así hacía el intento de congeniar. Hurgar un poco en su pasado y luego sí, congeniar.

Aún no conocía personalmente a Thor y ya sintió un rechazo oculto, inexplicable hacia él. Nunca estaba disponible cuando ella quería verlo, no había aceptado comer en casa de Thanos ni visitar a Ebony los sábados. Sabía que trabajaba pero incluso ella que no podía estar sin atender sus redadas ni un momento, se había procurado algo de tiempo para ocuparse de Loki.

—Hay algo que no cierra, déjame pensar y lo descubriré.

Trastabillaban un poco aún, no había ni un alma en la calle. Los negocios cerrados, ni siquiera los vagabundos se mostraban. Hela aún se preguntaba cómo demonios llegó hasta este punto de la ciudad sin los taxis trabajando.

—No sé lo que te dijo Heimdall pero debió ser mentira para quedar bien.

No era eso, no era por eso.

—Es todo muy confuso para mí. Bueno, tú tienes la culpa, Loko ...

El aludido chilló, enfadado.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Me es imposible asimilar esto. Primero te vi besando al moreno aquella vez, aunque me juras que no ha pasado nada (y yo te creo, eh) y ahora me dices que andas con el hermano ... ¿Eres o te haces?

—¡Te dije que estaba amnésico!

—Amnésico porque te conviene, aquella vez que salimos de su casa comenzaste a decir incoherencias, o no tanto. Que ese hombre te ponía, que no te habías salido del closet para callarte lo que sentías, que por qué no me había tardado más en llegar, que te la estabas pasando muy bien.

—Yo no me acuerdo de eso, me ofendes.

—No puedo olvidarlo, hacia mucho tiempo que andabas solo, me emocioné. Y él te protegió, te ayudó a buscarme. En un mundo en el que todos te pisotean y corren a resguardo, en donde cualquiera se puede aprovechar de ti, que eres tan apachurrable, él fue tu ángel guardián.

—Que estupidez, Hela, no fue para tanto.

—Solo te digo, Loko, que algo no me cierra. A ese Heimdall no le molesta nuestra presencia, parece que le molesta Thor.

Loki no tenía dudas de ello, seguro le envidiaba su buena suerte, Thor había necesitado sus cuidados desde muy pequeño, su protección, quizás había arrebatado su vitalidad pero no tenía la culpa. Thor era inocente, un huérfano arrojado a la calle, desamparado en el mundo. Por supuesto que Heimdall, como su hermano mayor debía y tenía que ocuparse de él, sacrificar tiempo de ocio para criarlo, alimentarlo y cuidarlo, ser su proveedor, su hermano, un padre y un amigo. Cualquiera con una personalidad nefasta como la suya debe asumir esa responsabilidad con resignación. Pobre Thor, a que manos había ido a parar.

—Loko, ¿dijiste que sus padres estaban muertos?

—Claro, en un accidente, un naufragio ¿Qué te dijo Heimdall exactamente?

—No mucho, igual no lo creerías, no lo creerías para nada ... pero si ví como te miraba. Y si no veo al tal Thor mirandote así, voy a juzgarlo muy mal.

Que disparate, Hela debería estar muy ahogada en alcohol aún para afirmar tal idiotez.

.......

Heimdall no supo qué hacer después que ambos se marcharon. Parecía derrotado, sentado en un rincón observando donde Laufeyson había caido dormido. Él lo había entendido, Thor estaba llenando de mentiras su nueva relación con Laufeyson tal como lo había hecho con la anterior. Iba a embaucar a Loki hasta hacerlo perder los estribos como con Sif.

Sinceramente no creyó que eso pudiera ser malo para él pero sí para Loki. Cuanto más estaba en esa relación más doloroso sería enterarse de la verdad, las verdades o cualquier cosa que Thor estuviese tramando por allí.

En año nuevo no debería tener la misma suerte, sin importar si volvía a usar el mismo pretexto de querer ver a sus padres para alejarse del pelinegro, Laufeyson sabría la verdad. Adonde Thor fuera, Heimdall y Loki irían también. No lo usaría como coartada. Nunca más.

........

El rubio llegó esa noche muy tarde a casa de Loki. Se le pasado las horas sin darse cuenta y ahora estaba indeciso preguntándose si debía despertarlo o no. Cerró la puerta de entrada, se quitó los zapatos y en puntas de pie recorrió toda la sala hasta la cocina donde una sombra tenebrosa terminó por espantarlo y hacer gritar por auxilio.

Hela encendió la luz y Thor se tomó el pecho con ambas manos.

—Soy Hela.

Quiso reirse del miedo que provocó en él pero incluso supo que Loki reprobaría su actitud.

—Tú eres Thor, supongo.

—Si, si, soy, ese soy ... Perdón, es que ... no te esperaba. Al fin nos conocemos.

—Si, al fin. Después de mucho insistir y que te negaras. Como sea, mi hermano ya está dormido, fuimos a la casa de Heimdall a buscarte pero ... no estabas.

—Discutí con él por la tarde ... ayer. Con Heimdall discutí ... él ... yo quería llevar a Loki, hice un último intento pero se negó. Él nunca, él siempre busca una excusa para no verlo. Es tan difícil, es tan difícil ...

Claro, Hela pudo preveer que lo sería, arrancarle la verdad.

—Oh, pues que mal, cuanto lo siento, ¿por qué no viniste? Nosotros pasamos toda la noche esperándote.

—No ... no quería que Loki supiera ... lo mal que me llevo a veces con mi hermano, él podría sentirse culpable.

—¿Dónde estuviste? Pobre, ese Heimdall realmente es un personaje complicado ¿dónde estuviste?

—Yo ... sólo caminé.

—¿Toda la noche?

—No, por supuesto, me detuve en el parque ... ahí había muchas personas celebrando.

—Pero no Loki.

—No, no Loki. Claro que no.

—¿Y hoy? También te esperamos, toda la tarde prácticamente.

—¿Es esto un interrogatorio?

—Si lo es.

—Pues que mal, no traje a mi abogado- Thor sonrió, incómodo y se miró las manos para no sentir los ojos de Hela, penetrantes ellos, hurgando en el fondo de su ser.

Detrás de él, Loki escuchaba paciente sus explicaciones. Se había despertado con el grito pero había decidido esperar que las presentaciones cesaran.

—Ella es...

—¿Qué? —Thor se sorprendió de encontrarlo despierto tan tarde.

—Ella es abogada, fiscal del distrito actualmente.

—Loki ...

—Recién llegas por lo que veo.

—¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Claro que podía, Hela le dio un último sorbo a su limonada y se fue a descansar al cuarto de huéspedes.

—Buenas noches, Thor, un placer al fin conocerte.

...........

—Tu hermana es complicada, ¿no? Tengo mi regalo de navidad aquí.

Antes que pudiera seguir con su cotorreo, Loki lo frenó. Por un momento, volvió a ser aquel personaje frívolo y distante, con amor propio en exceso. Si Thor había hecho algo fuera de lugar, él quería saberlo. La verdad. Con eso sabría qué hacer, una parte suya lo entendería pero de igual forma lo aniquilaría. La otra parte lo echaría de la casa sin dudar.

Thor endulzó terriblemente sus respuestas, fue convincente y complaciente con sus halagos. Le hizo creer un poco que lo había extrañado, que pasar el día con unos amigos que se la daban mucho de machos no había sido tan bueno como cualquiera creería.

Loki sonrió secretamente pero no pudo ocultar su molestia. A pesar de rendirse a sus abrazos, de escuchar sus disculpas, él no pudo ocultarla.


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente, Loki despertó herido por haber perdonado tan rápidamente el desplante de Thor. Halló algo de razón en algunas de las cosas dichas por su hermana pero aún así se negó a caer. Lo observó, el rostro sereno, impasible ante el desconcierto propio, durmiendo con la placidez del que no ha cometido falta alguna y volvió a dudar.

No podría Thor haber mentido para no pasar la Nochebuena con él, estaba en su cama ahora, su prioridad. Aún sus excusas fueran incoherentes, merecía el beneficio de la duda.

Se levantó y fue otra vez al living a levantar el libro a medias leído sobre la mesa. Lo había adquirido hacia mucho, antes de conocer a Thor, el día que fuera asaltado. Una mancha y un doblez sobre una de sus páginas lo había tenido loco un tiempo pero lo había aceptado luego de ir a otra librería a comprar el mismo ejemplar. Lo había hecho con remordimiento, como si tal resultara en una estafa o traición hacia Heimdall y nunca había entendido por qué. Como fuera, tampoco había logrado terminar su lectura, su mente divagaba entre el que permanecía en falta con su mancha indecorosa y el vulgar reemplazo en el estante de la biblioteca, en un lugar privilegiado. 

Volvió a acariciar el lomo un poco maltratado y a mirar sus hojas inmaculadas. Él sabía por qué. De alguna manera, había perdido el interés en descubrir sus palabras, como si hubieran agotado su valor. No era por su trama rica en detalles, no, era otra cosa. Tener la copia exacta guardada sin abrir hacía que se perdiera entre ambas. Era complicado pero él se entendía. Entonces, solo se quedaba observando la tipografía resaltada, la imagen de fondo surreal y la editorial mínima en un rincón.

Se sintió estúpido de pensar cosas tan profundas e innecesarias, como si alguna vez pudiera contarselas a Thor. Ahora despertaría interesado en continuar su vida, olvidando la decepcionante cena navideña y él le seguiría el juego porque no eran personajes ambos de una de sus historias de misterio. Solo dos personas en el mundo real, dos sujetos comunes y verdaderos, muy diferentes entre sí pero reales, de carne y hueso.

...........

Ese sábado Laufeyson se acercó a la librería con tono amable, sin hacer aspavientos por ninguna cosa, sin complicar la existencia de Heimdall con comentarios hirientes. Thor ya había averiguado el precio de unos libros que quería y hasta se atrevió a pedirle a Heimdall que cuidara la caja mientras subía a acompañar a Loki a buscarlos.

Se tardaron más de una hora en ello.

Heimdall estaba molesto, pero en su desánimo no supo por qué o contra quien. Cuando los vio volver, Loki sonriendo con un ejemplar de "La raza del oso" en sus manos y Thor, apabullado sin duda por información literaria que no había pedido, se calmó.

Volvió a ser el que era, un animal sediento de lectura y conocimiento, pero ansiaba también el debate al que Loki lo tenía acostumbrado. Ahora era diferente, con Thor presente, no tenía formas de iniciar una conversación decente porque él evitaba cualquier intercambio de ideas.

Aún así lo intentó, azuzarlo para despertar su ira, hablarle pestes de algún escritor novato o despreciar un concurso literario de renombre pero el chascarrillo no le resultó. Loki se rehusó a responder sus preguntas, hizo un mohin de nada mientras sacaba el dinero de su billetera y Heimdall vio a Thor retorcerse de angustia ante el despilfarro. 

Era su dinero, Heimdall no pudo evitar mirarlo mal por ello. A Loki le gustaba gastarlo allí, en lo que más amaba.¿Qué podía importarle a él?

Loki se mantuvo expectante ante la cuenta que hacía Thor mentalmente para dar su cambio y pecó de ingenuo al pedirle que se lo quedara para usarlo después juntos.

Estaba a punto de irse otra vez y el moreno se decidió. Era ahora o nunca.

\- ¿Dónde pasarán año nuevo?- Heimdall hizo la pregunta fungiendo inocencia pero observando de reojo la expresión desencajada de Thor- pueden venir a mi casa ambos, incluso Hela. Mi hogar es humilde, tengo un cuarto sin ventana pero un sofá muy cómodo, solo un poco estropeado por alcohol pero nada desdeñable.

Loki pasó sus dedos sobre el lomo de unos tomos enciclopédicos haciendo un puchero pero sorprendido por el convite y Heimdall temió por un momento que se excusara, mandandolo al mismo demonio.

\- No queremos molestar.

Retrocedió ante la respuesta, incrédulo por la excusa elegida pero fue rápido para contestar.

\- No molestan, son educados, hasta me agradan.

Loki miró entonces a Thor, buscando en él algún signo de incomodidad por la propuesta, solo una cena, la cena de año nuevo y algo dentro suyo se encendió, como una trama de novela, un maquiavélico plan para cobrarse lo sucedido en Navidad.

Se volvió hacia Heimdall con una sonrisa apenas perceptible, y aceptó.

.........  
Cuando Loki se marchó al fin, Heimdall se quedó viendo a Thor en silencio y descaradamente como si el otro no se fuera a dar cuenta. Anduvo un poco distraído y fue necesario que le llamaran la atención un par de veces para que regresara a sus labores.

Luego se quedó pensando lo que había hecho y sintió como un punzón horadando su pecho, un trazo de emoción.

Ah, sí, estaba emocionado de tener otra vez a Loki en su casa y esperanzado de lograr una buena impresión en él de su carácter afable y doméstico. Sí, que Loki viera esta parte de él, su lado amable, menos agresivo y conciliador.

Apartó un tiempo en su ajetreada agenda para hacer las compras y se cargó algo más que para una simple cena. Estaba más nervioso que de costumbre, incluso la cajera lo notó pero él no le dio mayor importancia.

Cuando regresó a la casa, encontró a Thor mirando el televisor pero sin mirar realmente, como si estuviera ausente de toda acción. Si, aún no le había devuelto la llave. Se levantó como movido por un resorte y observó las compras con curiosidad. Intentaba iniciar una conversación pero se trababa varias veces al hablar, miraba el televisor y volvía hacia Heimdall una y otra vez.

Él no sabía como decirlo, Heimdall notó su desconcierto pero lo disfrutó también.   
  
No quería que Loki supiera de su divorcio, ni la existencia de Sif ni la de sus padres. Parecía determinado a dejar la cena de fin de año sin asistencia en caso de que Heimdall se negara a sus requerimientos.

\- ¿Por qué?

Por todo, por las ideas complicadas de Odin acerca de los hombres, porque Sif era una loca, porque Frigga caería en una terrible decepción y él no quería que Frigga se decepcionara, ni que Sif enloqueciera más de lo que ya estaba ni que Loki tuviera que soportar el desdén de Odin.

Por esto y por lo otro, le había contado a Loki que era huérfano, que Odin no existía, que Frigga no era, que nunca hubo una Sif en su vida, que estaba solo en el mundo. Solo como él porque así había logrado empatía, así lo había atraído. No se sentía mal por ello, la verdad quería borrar su pasado y comenzar de nuevo.

Heimdall se fue a dormir atragantado por las palabras que no se animó a lanzar pero satisfecho por saber la verdad al fin

Él quería a Thor, profundamente. De alguna manera, deseaba su bienestar, que le fuera bien en lo que emprendiera pero no así. Era la estupidez la que lo hacía moverse como si los demás no importaran y solo él. Sif no era una loca y Frigga no iba a lamentarse, tampoco Odin iba a lograr hacer sentir mal a Loki, éste lo vería como es, solo un viejo ignorante incapaz de sentir afinidad por nadie más que por sí mismo.

La mañana siguiente lo interceptó al llegar a la librería. Solo abrirían hasta las doce y volverían el dos de enero. Heimdall ahora solo quería una cosa. 

\- La llave, ya no tienes que regresar a casa.

\- Si, lo olvidé.

\- Los espero esta noche, ocho en punto. Me tomé la molestia de buscar el número de Loki en los registros de la librería. Si no se aparecen me preocuparé y lo llamaré a él directamente.

Dejó a Thor con la palabra en la boca y entró primero. Estaba seguro que el otro se le adelantaría y llamaría a Loki primero para decirle alguna cosa, mentirle acerca de él.

Antes que fuera tarde, se encerró en la oficina y lo llamó. Las manos le temblaban, dudaba si el otro fuera a contestar, no quería dejar un mensaje, quería ser claro lo más pronto posible. Fue cuando sintió a Loki contestar con un suspiro, hastiado del timbre del teléfono, que las piernas comenzaron a ceder.

\- Soy Heimdall

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿estás cancelando? Estás cancelando ¿verdad? Eres increíble, haces que me moleste en buscar un buen traje e incluso convenza a mi hermana de presentarse ¿sabes lo difícil que es para ella salirse de su zona de confort? Además, le agradas. Eres como un viejo a reformar, como uno de esos ancianos a los que todo les molesta...

\- No, solo quería confirmar que los estaré esperando a las ocho. Acabo de decirle a Thor pero ya sabes... está un poco distraído y temo que olvide decírtelo. Ya sabes como es.

\- Ah, si. Si, lo sé. Sé como es. Debió heredarlo de tí.

........

Poco después de cortar, Loki siguió limandose las uñas. Las manos le temblaban un poco y él no sabía por qué cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Estaba seguro que era Heimdall retractándose o intentando otra vez molestarlo con un chascarrillo.

La voz de Thor era, no supo ahora qué sentir.

\- Loki, Heimdall se encontró con una ex novia y decidió pasarla con ella esta noche. Está con él ahora, por eso tuve que salirme. Me incomodaron con sus escenas, están recordando viejos tiempos. Así que solo seremos nosotros tres y...

Loki se sintió insultado.

\- No te preocupes, me llamó hace un momento. Ya canceló a esa y siempre sí nos espera hoy a las ocho para comer.

Y cortó.

Eran las ocho cuando el timbre al fin sonó anunciandolos y bajó a recibirlos. Hela y Loki entraron raudamente como por su casa hablando hasta por los codos pero Thor tardó más, se golpeó contra una silla que Heimdall había cambiado de lugar y estuvo mucho rato sin saber que hacer con las manos, como si desconociera el ritual.

Hela y Loki se rieron de él y volvieron a husmear, esta vez sobrios, la casa de Heimdall.

\- Está más iluminada de lo que recuerdo.

\- Estabas pasada de copas la segunda vez.

\- Estábamos y tú amnésico la primera.

\- No puedo creer que ya estuvimos tres veces aquí. Eso te convierte en una amistad, Heimdall.

\- Nosotros no somos amigos de nadie.

\- De nadie.

Se metieron a la habitación que ocupara Thor. Heimdall había vuelto a colocar sus herramientas allí, ordenandolas con cuidado y en un cuarto contiguo a la cocina, había archivado sus lecturas, revistas viejas de literatura y una gran variedad de libros antiguos. Que pena que no dispusiera de una amplia biblioteca, Loki tendría que achicarse para entrar después a husmear.

La comida resultó abundante igual que el apetito de los hermanos que no se detenían en elogios ante la presentación de los platos. 

Heimdall se apresuró en confirmar que lo había preparado él solo, acostumbrado como estaba oir a Thor adjudicarse todo y estuvo atento a los requerimientos de Laufeyson, por si la carne necesitaba más sal o su copa se vaciaba.

\- ¿No te gusta esto?- intentaba parecer amable aunque de hecho sentiase generoso. Quería impresionarlo a costa de los infructuosos intentos de Thor por levantar incluso los platos. Al rubio no le gustaba ayudar, solo mataba el tiempo tecleando en su celular inexpresivo ante la súbita marea de halagos hacia el anfitrión.

\- Siento que somos parásitos, Hela, no trajimos nada.

\- A Heimdall no le importa ¿no, Heimdall?

A Heimdall no le importaba. Él solo quería hablar y escuchar su voz, como aquella vez en el taxi, oirlo decir cualquier cosa. Lo mucho que amaba entrar a su librería y olvidarse del mundo fuera o la forma en que elegía ordenar sus libros, por qué por colores o por tamaño, no. Por qué por genero, sí.

Hela lo observó, los observó paciente mientras devoraba sus papas y se bajaba una botella de vino casi sola. Loki sonreía ante los halagos que Heimdall depositaba sobre sus elecciones. Desde la primera vez hacia cinco años hasta la última, cada centavo invertido en adquirir más obras. A ambos les gustaba hablar sobre ello y esta era la primera vez que el moreno consentía el buen gusto del profesor.

\- Aún esas ganadoras de premios que me dan náuseas, siempre elegiste las más pasables.

Heimdall permitió que Loki corriera unos libros del escritorio y su inmaculado desorden y analizara sus portadas mientras atendía la conversación de Hela. Nadie nunca había metido su mano allí, era justo que fuera Laufeyson el primero.

No parecía año nuevo en lo absoluto, solo una conversación animada entre tres personas. Entre tres personas y sin ningún Thor.

Después de revolverlo todo, volvió a sentarse en la mesa. Thor cabeceaba sin saber que decir. En verdad Heimdall no le estaba dando oportunidad de cambiar de tema y eso a Hela le gustaba.

\- Me extraña que nunca pensaras en tener tu propia librería.

Loki echó su cabeza atrás dejando correr su enredadera como una cascada elegante. ¿Por qué se dejaba el pelo así? Heimdall siempre había creído que por pulcra coquetería, lo cuidaba con esmero pero lo mantenía sujeto con coleta para dar clases.

\- ¿Por qué no la tuve?- intentó recordar.

Hela lo ayudó:

\- Se te ocurrió.

\- Se me ocurrió pero... vender no era para mí. Quizá cuando estudiaba lo hubiera hecho, ser dependiente... pero los horarios no me hubieran dejado. Estudiaba inglés y ruso por las mañanas...

\- ¿Por qué ruso?- ¿por qué lo preguntaba? Era obvio que Loki no necesitaba razón para cultivarse en otros idiomas.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Si, Heimdall ¿por qué no?

.........

Antes que Thor se pusiera meloso, incómodo por no poder meter cuchara en la conversación, Laufeyson se apresuró en dejar todo y salió afuera. Pensó que Thor lo seguiría y podría evitarle a Heimdall tener que verlos arrimandose.

No es como si le importara lo que Heimdall pensara de él o quisiera no incomodarle. No le importaba en lo absoluto, había sido agradable y no quería arruinarlo por una calentura de Thor pero cuando se volvió al escuchar los pasos de alguien, se sorprendió de que fuera él el que lo buscase.

\- ¿Disfrutando la vista?

El balcón era un chiste sin razón de ser, la magnifica vista a la pared del edificio aledaño y el callejón con la basura apilada de varios días no le hacían justicia al inquilino.

Loki observó a ambos lados y dudó un poco en responder. Heimdall supo que algo lo incomodaba y temió ser el causante de su malestar.

\- No quise decirlo antes para no incomodarte delante de ellos.

Suspiró pesado como si estuviera a punto de quitarse un gran peso de encima.

\- No me gusta el libro que tienes encima de los otros en tu escritorio.

No era lo que Heimdall temía (su cabeza maquinó un millón de causas hasta que el otro habló) pero al menos quiso saber ¿por qué?

\- Ni siquiera entra en mi "Menos favoritos", es una pesadilla incluso verlo impreso. ¡Y lo tienes cubriendo a los otros! "El cautiverio de los desolados", de esa porquería hablo. Es que... - hizo una pausa dramática y comenzó a lloriquear- es tan soso, tan vacío, hay un capitulo muy estresante donde la protagonista solo se sienta a ver la televisión y comentar todo lo que ve y reirse de ello. Sé que puede ser una metáfora de la pérdida de tiempo y lo inútil de las relaciones a distancia o lo inútil que era ella para la trama...

\- O quizá el escritor se quedó sin ideas.

\- Bailó sin gracia dos páginas, no ejecutó movimientos sublimes ni aportó nada, sus dialogos carecieron de toda lógica, ¡cantó durante todo el capitulo! Yo creo que, yo creo que... 

Laufeyson pareció aterrado ante la idea.

\- No le digas a los otros.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Su protagonista es una pendeja. No le digas a los otros que te lo dije pero es una pendeja.

Lo decía en serio. A Heimdall le pareció adorable que temiera que él divulgara ese secreto.

\- No creo que a nadie le importe, Lok.

\- ¿Lok?- el lloriqueo mutó en un signo de interrogación.

\- Si, es un diminutivo de Loki.

\- Loki no tiene diminutivo.

¿Por qué estaban cambiando de tema tan rápido? Permanecieron en silencio incómodo otro rato hasta que Loki explotó.

\- Fue una perdida de tiempo el leerlo y el dinero que invertí en él porque tanto papel arruinado en ese... ¿Qué te traes, Heimdall? 

\- No entiendo.

\- Nunca eres así de amable, nunca atento, nunca una palabra conciliadora. Acabo de destrozar una de tus lecturas predilectas y no dices nada para callarme, me gustabas más cuando...

No pudo continuar. ¿Por qué? No había dicho nada malo. Heimdall sabía que era cierto, su cambio de actitud sentaba, engreidos eran más intensos los dos, más complicados, más agradables.

\- ¿Quieres ponerte a pelear conmigo ahora? ¿Quieres discutir sobre el Renacimiento? ¿Sacamos las enciclopedias? ¿Qué va a decir tu hermana?

Loki lo miro extrañado, sus ojazos verdes encendidos, animados por la conversación.

\- Ella está tan perdida en el borbón que ni se dará cuenta si no estamos o si estamos o de qué hablamos. Es su debilidad.

Observó un tramo del cielo oculto por los edificios que apenas dejaba la luna a la vista y sintió en el aire el ánimo festivo de los vecinos. La música distante, algunos gritos de júbilo, como si lo arengaran a él.

¿Era ya año nuevo? ¿Importaba? Si lo era, ¿la persona con la que estaba no debía ser la más importante de su vida? ¿Dónde estaba Thor y por qué parecía no importarle dónde estuviera? Heimdall estaba allí y quizá había bebido un poco de más. Sintió su mano rozar la suya, su piel se erizó al contacto y lo pensó un par de veces mientras deseó que no se detuviera.

\- Si quieres, puedo deshacerme de ese libro.

Oh, cielos. Estaba mal en tantos sentidos que solamente lo imaginara, que Heimdall lo sostuviera contra el barandal, apoyandose en él, sintiendo su hombría despertar.

\- Podrías ayudarme a acomodar la sección infantil, nunca supe qué recomendar.

Basta, a este paso no lo soportaría. ¿Qué era lo que se proponía? La mano de Heimdall ahora apoyada en su cintura, Loki quería que siguiera. Quizá Thor no se diera cuenta, si lo besara como aquella vez. Una sola vez, sacarse las ganas que tenía.

.........  
Cuando entró de nuevo, acicalandose el pelo, parecía otro. Se portó distante, muy callado. Hela estaba segura, aún dentro de su burbuja ebria, que algo malo le había pasado en el balcón y ella quería averiguar qué pero no le salían las palabras.

Ya no volvieron a hablar de libros ni de ninguna cosa, Loki solo miraba el reloj esperando que se pasara el tiempo. Extrañamente, se sentía fuera de lugar como Thor hacia un momento.

\- ¿Ya es año nuevo?- Hela hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, dejó la copa en la mesa y abrió la puerta del placard. No, no era el balcón. Se rió de su torpeza y observó a los hombres detrás de ella, todos con la expresión mustia.

\- Que amargados... sonrían, es año nuevo.

Fue un poco incómodo para todos porque no podían fingir que se la estaban pasando bien. Heimdall estaba en silencio también, Thor sintió el cambio, notorio desde que volviera del balcón.

Loki usó de excusa a Hela y su risa de escándalo para convencer a todos de que era momento de marcharse. Se sintió aliviado al verlos levantarse y corrió detrás de Thor por su abrigo.

\- ¿Pasó algo? Estás extraño.

Sí había pasado pero demasiado rápido para que contara como algo, solo un desliz. Bueno, estaba un poco emocionado por la diatriba de Heimdall, él sabía como encenderlo. Lo había hecho muchas veces sin darse cuenta pero solo ahora era capaz de entenderlo. Su silencio hizo que Thor se animara a dar el paso. Si algo le estaba molestando, él podía consolarlo.

\- Vamos a casa, quiero abrazarte sin que él nos vea.

Hela y Thor se despidieron de él pero no Loki. Parecía un niño haciendo el feo a un mal amigo, le dio la espalda todo el tiempo esperando que terminaran las formalidades y fue el primero en salir a la calle. Si no hubieran estado los otros muy pendientes de él habría dejado salir un par de lágrimas.

Ah, hacía mucho que no se sentía así.

..........

\- No me gustó cómo te habló. Él parecía interesado en hacerme de menos- Thor no desaprovechó ni un momento para comenzar su catarata crítica contra Heimdall- todo el tiempo presumiendo cuánto sabe de Narciso no sé qué y de lo otro.

Loki sintió un poco de lástima por él porque era cierto. Heimdall era muy listo, demasiado el cabrón, ninguna palabra era suficiente para hacerle justicia. 

\- Él siempre fue mejor que yo en todo. Esta noche lo volvió a hacer, ¿sabes lo que fue crecer bajo su sombra?

No, Loki no tenía ni idea. Nunca había podido imaginar a Heimdall comportándose malvado con ninguna criatura. Ni siquiera después de que Thor le contara las ofensas que contra sí había cometido. 

No se sentía con ánimos de discutir, no estaba para nada feliz por lo que había pasado. Después de que Thor se hiciera cargo de llevarlos a casa en el flamante BMW de Hela, se quedó un rato con ella cuidandola.

\- Loko, eso estuvo muy bien... Heimdall...

Heimdall. Loki lo recordó. Sería difícil contárselo cuando volviera a estar sobria pero lo haría de igual forma. Solo a ella. A ella, sí.

Thor aprovechó el silencio en la casa y el estado receptivo de Loki para reconciliarse con él. Desde la Navidad había estado distante pero ahora parecía animado a aceptar un acercamiento. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su mente, el cúmulo de pensamientos y el agobiante peso de estos. Solo quería que la Tierra lo tragara.

Loki se dejó poseer. Pensaba todo el tiempo en el desplante de Heimdall, la forma en que sus dedos se movieron sobre la ropa haciéndole sentir que él también estaba caliente. Que humillación ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? Él no quería estar jugando a eso, nunca había hecho algo así antes. Quería llorar, se sentía impotente pero no podía explicarselo a Thor. No a Thor.

Allá en el balcón (que idiota fue), creyó que Heimdall querría besarlo. Acercó su estúpida boca a él (quien sabe cuan ridículo debió haberse visto) y Heimdall lo vio. Toda su boca abierta como si fuera un animal bostezando. Por supuesto que se alejó espantado de él. 

Loki ya no quería pensar en eso pero su mente no le permitía ir más allá.

Si había algo que Loki odiara más que leer un mal escrito o verlo premiado era quedar en ridículo, en situaciones tan íntimas como ésta. Recordó en un fogonazo su primera vez y quiso esconder su cabeza bajo la almohada.

No pudo mirarlo a los ojos después de eso, ni fingir que todo estaba bien. Todo el camino de regreso la pasó arrepintiendose de haber ido y dudando todo de aquel. Si era o no era lo que Thor le había dicho, si fingía, si intentaba ser cortés, incluso si había confundido su cortesía con coqueteo.

Oh y si así fuera, no cambiaba el hecho de que se sintiera atraido por él, que despertara sus instintos. Que mal, ¿qué estaría pensando de él ahora? ¿Se estaría riendo? Sí había sido su intención mostrarle a Thor que ellos tenían mucho más en común pero no esto. Esto era lo último que habría querido sucediera.

..........

Cuando Hela despertó, Loki estaba acurrucado a su lado, hecho un ovillo bajo la manta. Thor había salido a correr, a hacer cardio, vida sana, desintoxicar su cuerpo y otras vainas que no había llegado a comprender pero él seguía obsesionado pensando en eso.

\- Aaaay, mi cabeza- Hela lanzó un rugido agonizante.

Eran las tres de la tarde y sentía todo pesado alrededor, cuando se volvió Loki la miraba con sus grandes ojos de cachorro triste. Seguro tenía un problema existencial.

\- Tengo que decirte algo- a ella le empezó a doler más fuerte aún - Estoy muy avergonzado. Estuve dando vueltas por la casa intentando pensar en otras cosas pero no pude. Incluso intenté tejer, oh cielos, ni siquiera sé cómo decirtelo. Anoche mientras estabas en la mesa hablando sola, salí afuera y Heimdall me encontró. Yo la estaba pasando muy bien, me sentía halagado por su atención. Él parecía muy atento ¿no? Creo que se me fue de las manos...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me porté como un adolescente hormonal, Hela. ¿Por qué no fuiste a salvarme? Se puso a hablarme y comencé a delirar que intentaba flirtear conmigo. Es muy vergonzoso.

\- Loko- Hela se frotó la cabeza, intentando concentrarse en lo que decía- tener fantasías es normal, todas las personas las tienen. Solo debes saber diferenciarlas de la realidad.

\- Me froté contra él, Hela, creí que quería eso. Yo sé que vas a decirme... no lo digas. Ya me siento demasiado mal y ni siquiera tomé tanto, solo me dejé llevar y choqué. Él no esperaba eso, me salió mal. Y Thor estaba dentro contigo, eso es lo peor... no, lo peor es lo otro. Me siento ofendido ¿no te diste cuenta que él fue diferente conmigo? ¿toda la noche?

\- Pero no pasó nada ¿por qué estás molesto?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué?- Loki intentó hacer un recuento mental- Está intentando boicotear mi relación con su hermano, quizá pensó que con un beso lograría confundirme pero le dio asco y no pudo. Le di asco, Hela. Yo. Tengo que ir a hablar con él.

\- No es una buena idea...

\- Tengo que, no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya.

\- No, Loko.

\- Es mi orgullo el que está en juego.

\- ¿Escuchas lo que estás diciendo?

\- Mi orgullo, mi honor. Él debe pensar que yo sería capaz de serle infiel a Thor. Él debe creer eso. Oh, cielos, si se lo dijera. Si se lo dijera ¿cómo podría explicarme? Me tiene contra la espada y la pared.

\- Loko, me duele la cabeza, dame un té.

Loki se levantó de un salto de la cama y corrió a cambiarse, quería salir antes que Thor volviera.

\- ¡Preparatelo tu, Hela! Tengo que arreglar esto antes que se haga un malentendido más grande. Si él llega a decirle a Thor lo que pasó, quedaré como un sucio calentón que no desaprovecha ligue ni teme ensuciarse las manos con alguien. Mira si después de esto creen que con cualquiera me pongo así. ¡No me pongo así con cualquiera, Hela! Esto es diferente.

........

Resopló y volvió a tomar aire, era un manojo de nervios andante. Estaba otra vez frente a la casa de Heimdall pensando bien qué decirle, ensayando cada palabra. No iba a perder la compostura, no iba a perderla para nada. Iba a ser sincero y directo. Fue y vino veinte minutos sobre la acera, incluso cruzó la calle un par de veces pero al fin se decidió y tocó el timbre. Cuando escuchó su voz y se anunció, volvió a sentir el peso del mundo sobre él. ¿Por qué carajos no hizo caso a Hela? ¿por qué vino? ¿qué quería demostrar si lo ponía así de nervioso, qué?

Heimdall salió, vestido como en la noche. No había dormido al parecer pero no estaba bebido. Loki volvió a recordar con molestia lo sucedido, ahora que lo tenía enfrente mirandolo con sus ojos de cachorro degollado ¿quién se creía que era para mirarlo así?

\- Sólo quiero que sepas que lo que pasó anoche fue producto del alcohol. Por supuesto que no quería besarte. No quería. Pensé que eras él. Ni siquiera pienses que eres la gran cosa, solo aceptamos venir como un gesto de buena voluntad. No fue cortés de tu parte vanagloriarte de tu inteligencia superior ni hacer alarde de lo mucho que disfrutas leer, que tenemos más cosas en común. Nos conocemos hace cinco años, cinco años el dos de abril, me insultas si me crees tan débil como para aceptar que... lo que sea que haya pasado o que hubiera pasado ¡no iba a pasar! No iba a pasar nada.

\- ¿Por qué no entras y hablamos con más calma sobre esto?

Loki hizo un gesto de asombro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sugerir que pasara para estar a solas más cómodos? ¿por qué a solas? ¿para que los vecinos creyeran que...? No, no, no, no.

\- Prefiero mantener la sana distancia.

\- Yo insisto, las personas podrían creer que estamos teniendo un pleito.

Loki accedió a entrar pero se mantuvo lejos de sus manos y mientras lo hacía, no paraba de hablar porque a pesar de los nervios quería dejar sentada su postura.

\- Lo que pasó anoche ¿por qué fue? ¿estás tratando de hacerme caer en algo? No creas que no sé. Thor me lo dijo. 

¿Qué le había dicho Thor? ¿en qué le había mentido ahora? Heimdall volvió a sentirse atacado sin necesidad.

\- Estás tratando de ridiculizarme y confundirme pero verás que no lo vas a lograr. No soy un fácil.

\- Nadie dijo que lo fueras. 

\- Olvidalo, Heimdall. Olvidalo, Heimdall, yo sé lo que intentas.

\- No, no sabes. Yo solo quise ser un buen anfitrión. Te vi feliz ¿qué pretendías? ¿que discutieramos por nimiedades?

\- No, siempre fuimos así. No tenías que jugar al cuñado amable, no te creo. Estuviste muy intenso ¿por qué me seguiste al balcón? ¿por qué me tocaste? ¿Crees que me dejo tocar por cualquiera? Estoy tomando muy en serio lo que tengo con tu hermano, nunca permito que nadie avance así, menos ahora que estoy con él. Él no merece que pienses que yo pienso en esas cosas.

Heimdall no pensaba eso, solo quería decirle que Thor no era lo que creia, aunque fuera su hermano, aunque lo quisiera y no le pudiera hablar mal de él. Ah, si se diera cuenta solo.

\- Estás jugando, sabes que me gusta hablar de literatura, sabes que me atrapa, lo hiciste adrede. 

Oh, mierda, estaba usando esa palabra en una conversación. 

\- Estás enojado, te molesta verlo conmigo.

\- Sí me molesta.

\- ¿Por qué?

Heimdall no podía decirlo sin mandar todo al diablo, gritar lo que sentía, liberarse. ¿Qué haría Loki con su respuesta? Se escandalizaría más aún, se reiría en su cara. Siempre se había negado a mostrarse débil frente a los otros, confesarse así sería caer bajo. ¿De quién estaba hablando, de todas formas? De Laufeyson, haría un incendio de esto. 

\- ¿Por qué? Te desagrada vernos, debes entender que no tiene nada de malo lo que él y yo somos, eres un hombre culto y versado. Heimdall, no puedes tener un pensamiento tan retrógrado, tan infantil.

\- Yo no soy así.

\- Sí eres, no quieres verme con él.

\- ¿Querías besarme, Loki?

\- No, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

\- Se me ocurre porque me negué y ahora estás picado de rabia.

\- ¿Te negaste? ¿Ahora quién está delirando? ¡No te negaste! Te prohibo que digas eso. Yo no iba a hacerlo. No te negaste porque yo fui el que se alejó.

Heimdall se rió por los nervios desatados. El pelinegro estaba que trinaba, hasta pareció que daba saltos tratando de darle énfasis a las palabras.

\- Cálmate, estabamos hablando bien... Anoche la pasamos bien.

\- Ay, no lo digas así, por favor.

\- ¿No te gustó la comida?

\- Si pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

\- ¿No te gustó a hablar conmigo? Soy una persona agradable.

\- Eres un egoísta.

\- Somos iguales los dos en todo eso y más. Yo también quiero a mi hermano pero él es diferente a nosotros. No es mi culpa que yo te atraiga más.

Loki saltó más alto ante la desfachatez con que Heimdall confesó eso. Estuvo a punto de gritar con todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando el sonido del portero lo interrumpió.

Heimdall encendió el intercomunicador y preguntó quién era a esa hora y qué quería. No quería ser interrumpido en ese momento.

La voz pausada de una fémina le respondió:

\- Hola, Heimdall, feliz año. Vine a saludarlos ¿me abres, por favor?

Se volvió hacia Loki, todavía encendido por las palabras que no había podido lanzar y no supo qué contestar.

Era Frigga.

........

Loki pareció interesado ante la intrusión, lo vio en la expresión macabra que hizo Heimdall al escuchar a aquella. ¿Quién podría ser la mujer que provocara este sentimiento en Heimdall? Loki quería saberlo. Aún estaba cacareando por dentro esperando ganarle la pelea pero estaba intrigado también y esto era igual de fuerte.

\- Estoy ocupado ahora- intentó disculparse el moreno.

\- Por favor, Heimdall, es solo un momento.

La voz sonaba quebrada.

\- Si, Heimdall, es solo un momento- se burló Loki.

Heimdall accedió, muy a su pesar. No podía desairar a la señora así dejandola en la acera con la palabra en la boca ni tampoco salir a hablar con ella en la calle. No quería ser irrespetuoso, ella era un alma bondadosa y siempre había abogado por él ante Odin. Se quedó un momento pensando cómo mantener a Frigga cerca de la puerta y a Loki lo más lejos posible de ella en la cocina. Esto no podía convenirle a nadie, que los trapos sucios de Thor salieran al aire con él ausente. Miró a Loki que lo miraba a su vez a él y le rogó.

\- Tengo que hablar con esta señora. Es solo un momento, ya regreso. Por favor, quédate callado. Mira algún libro o algo y después seguimos hablando.

Loki no le respondió enseguida, por supuesto que no iba a marcharse sin dejar en claro su falta de interés en él pero tampoco quería que una extraña lo viera en su departamento a solas con Heimdall. Además él quería ver quién era, ahora estaba picado de curiosidad.

Era una mujer madura y elegante de rostro jovial con una luz capaz de encandilar la de los demás. Cuando Heimdall la dejó pasar, ella pareció agradecida más su sonrisa se esfumó al ver la oscuridad del corredor. La casa de los hombres solos siempre le resultaban aterradoras, vacías y en desánimo. Al contrario de lo que Heimdall esperaba, no permaneció en el corredor y avanzó hasta llegar a la cocina donde Loki de pie detrás de un sillón, lo esperaba aún.

Ella se quedó mirandolo creyendo que Heimdall iba a presentarlos, que Loki era su nueva pareja y quizá eso dio a entender por lo que Heimdall se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

\- Soy Frigga.

\- Loki.

\- ¿Amigo de Heimdall?

\- Ja ¿amigo yo?- se rió y se disculpó rápidamente por ello- Lo siento. No. Absolutamente, no. No somos amigos, no estoy aquí por nada en especial.

Frigga se volvió entonces intentando hablar bajo.

\- ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bien- Heimdall a secas como siempre.

\- Estás delgado... no puedes... así... podrías y deberías...

\- ¿Dónde está Thor? 

Loki se volvió, expectante. ¿Por qué esa mujer preguntaba por Thor? ¿era acaso una seductora empedernida? ¿una sugar mommy? Hizo más silencio dejando de respirar durante tiempos prolongados para oirlos mejor en sus cuchicheos intermitentes.

\- Él no está, se fue hace varios días.

\- ¿Adonde? No responde mis llamadas. Sigue ausente... castigandome por algo que no hice. 

¿Por algo que no hizo? ¿Quién era esta fulana y qué no había hecho para hablar así? ¿buscar a Thor donde ya no habitaba? Ciertamente no era de fiar si Thor no le había hablado de él, ni a él de ella. ¿Pero quién, quién podría ser?

\- Disculpeme ¿por qué pregunta por Thor usted?

\- Oh- Frigga se alegró suponiendo que no le era indiferente- Él es mi hijo.

Silencio. 

Heimdall temió por supuesto que Loki comenzara a chillar más fuerte creyendo que era una farsa. O peor, que gritara a los cuatro vientos que se estaba viendo con él, que vivían juntos en pecado, que su hijo era homosexual ahora. Todo parecía la trama sacada de una telenovela barata. Pero no, Loki era ante todo muy formal y paciente, como un ser frío sin sentimientos, apenas pudo acotar algo.

\- No puede ser, su madre murió- Heimdall notó su palidez fantasmal.

El hecho de imaginarla muerta hizo que Frigga se estremeciera también pero no se dejó amedrentar. No era la primera vez que le pasaba y tampoco la primera vez que Heimdall salía a su rescate.

\- Loki se confunde, por supuesto. Es mi madre la que ya no está.

\- Muchas personas creen lo mismo, no sé por qué. Incluso Sif cuando llegó a casa. ¿La viste, Heimdall?

\- No.

\- Deberías llamarla, está afligida. Parecía todo marchar tan bien. Yo tampoco entiendo qué pasó. ¿Thor te dijo algo? 

\- No, no sé nada. Yo no me meto.

\- ¿Pero no te habló?

\- Yo no sé nada, ya te dije.

Se quedó en silencio hasta que Frigga se rindió, no le sacaría más información, parecían los hermanos complotados en rehuirle como si ella fuera portadora de malas y se marchó. Muy amable ella se despidió pero Loki no supo corresponderle.

Él parecía hipnotizado por sus palabras. Las unía, entretejía la historia intentando acoplarla a la suya, llenando los huecos que Thor dejó en el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Ya no estaba enfadado por lo que había ocurrido en la noche. El asunto parecía enterrado ya 

\- Esa era su madre.

\- Si- Heimdal suspiró.

\- ¿La tuya murió en un naufragio?

\- Una enfermedad.

\- Y tu padre está...

\- En su casa, debe ser. Se casó con Frigga antes que yo naciera. 

\- ¿Quién es Sif?

¿Quién es Sif? ¿Quién era? ¿Como iba Heimdall a responderle eso sin despertar a la jauría interna de Loki? Thor debiera ser el que se lo dijera, no él. No quería ser otra vez quien pagara los platos rotos, quien se ganara el oprobio de sus amistades. Miró alrededor para no tener que enfrentarlo.

\- Dioses, deberías irte ya. No pasó nada, Loki, y lo que tengas que decir, diselo a Thor. Yo la pasé bien hasta que me di cuenta...

\- ¿De qué?

Heimdall revisó el libro en la mesa, el libro que había sacado de su negocio el día anterior, pensando en Thor y sus mentiras piadosas y engaños recientes, "El farsante".

\- De que no puede ser así.


	6. Chapter 6

Lo primero que hizo Loki después de echarle una furibunda mirada a Heimdall fue arrojar "El cautiverio de los desolados" a la basura y luego sí, correr con elegancia hasta la puerta y esperar que Heimdall bajara a abrirla para que saliera.

Y correr, correr por varias calles, haciendo peligrosos zig zag en medio de los carros, como si ya no le importara lo que con él sucediera. Quizá si volara por los aires podría sentirse libre de estos pensamientos.

En esos momentos le hubiera sido de mucha utilidad poseer un celular, llamar a Hela, su confidente y contarle todo. Ahorrarse el tiempo que llevaba trotando sin saber qué hacer cuando llegara y viera a Thor, debatirlo con ella.

Cuando llegó a la casa haciendo ruido de escándalo, encontró a Hela más repuesta tomando un caldo de pollo en la cocina como si fuera una anciana. Loki no pudo contenerse.

\- ¡Él me mintió!- pegó el grito tan alto que hizo saltar a Hela de la silla. Tuvo que volver a acomodarla mientras sollozaba en angustia.

\- Él me mintió, me siento otra vez como un colegial y yo me burlo de ellos. Hizo que sufriera por su historia aunque me pareció absurdo que siempre fungiera ser el huérfano incomprendido al que todo el mundo odia.

\- ¿Dónde está?- fue hasta la habitación que compartían y regresó. Hela lo arrastró de nuevo a la sala, maldiciendo que todo se hubiese ido al carajo tan de repente. No podía ser, desde que se mudara con él nunca había dejado de salir y hacer sus cosas, correr y hacer sociales con los amigos que nunca había querido presentarle. A Loki tampoco le había interesado saber de ellos pero ni una vez dudó de que Thor realmente los visitara. Ahora se preguntaba si ellos realmente existían.

Aún no había vuelto de su "caminata".

..........

Apenas Thor traspasó la puerta dos horas después que Hela se fuera, Loki olvidó todo el plan maquinado y todo su recato y lo recibió con una sonora bofetada.

Esto solo hizo que Thor tomara aire para no devolversela. 

\- Si así va a ser nuestra relación, Loki, voy a dejarte tranquilo para que pienses mejor adonde quieres llegar.

Eso sonó a amenaza o excusa ensayada. Hasta hizo todo el acto de empacar sus cosas con prisa mal disimulada, mezclando todo y olvidándose lo más importante.

Lo que Thor no sabía entonces era que Loki ya había vivido eso infinidad de veces y cada vez le parecían más patéticos los hombres que urdían tal plan, como si él fuera a arrastrarse ante la amenaza de un bolso. ¿Con quién creía que estaba tratando? Loki no era ningún novato. Se sentía insultado de hecho. Nadie más que él podía hacer esos escándalos y salir airoso.

Thor esperó otro minuto creyendo que Loki se volvería en terror ante el evidente abandono pero solo cuando traspasó la puerta con el bolso de mano y la mitad de sus cosas, se volvió indignado:

\- ¿Y por qué estás enojado, a ver? Salí a correr y comí en casa de un amigo, solo eso. 

Loki lo miró enarcando una ceja, ya ni siquiera esa mentira lo consolaba. Se sentía peor, ¿cómo podria creer semejante bobada?

\- Tus padres están vivos- se sintió ridiculo al decirlo, parecía el guión de la novela de las seis.

Thor pareció derrumbarse ante la revelación pero permaneció estoico de pie junto a la puerta.

\- ¿Quién te dijo?

\- Tu madre te está buscando.

\- ¿Quién te dijo?

\- La vi.

\- ¿Ella vino aquí?- Thor buscó algún indicio de su presencia en la mesa o en la cocina.

\- Estaba en casa de Heimdall. 

Ops. No debía decir eso. No debió decir eso. La expresión del rubio se transformó.

\- ¿Qué hacías en casa de Heimdall?

\- Olvidé mi sueter- mintió.

Supo apenas lo dijo que Thor usaría el sueter para cambiar de tema, hacer rayones invisibles en las paredes saltando como un neandertal y no se equivocó.

\- ¿Tan importante era ir a buscarlo hoy? ¿Tan importante era? Podrías haberme pedido que te lo trajera. Mañana podria haberlo traído.

\- Tu madre está viva, no cambies de tema. Tu padre, también. ¿Por qué inventaste la tragedia del naufragio? ¿Qué estabas esperando? ¿que yo sintiera pena? Mi madre también murió y no ando haciendo alarde de eso. Me lo callo muy bien, jamás se nos hubiera ocurrido con mis hermanos usar eso a nuestro favor en una relación.

\- No es lo que crees. No los conoces. Ellos son vulgares.

\- No me pareció vulgar tu madre, de hecho, muy elegante y cortés. Es más, parecida a Heimdall cuya madre resulta que sí está muerta. ¿Por qué? Explícame qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza para maquinar algo así.

\- Son extremadamente sensibles cuando se refieren a mí y mi orientación. 

\- No te creo.

\- No me creas, no tengo por qué mentir. ¿Sabes, Loki? El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo.

\- Yo creí que si, no me importan los pleitos que tuvieras con ellos en el pasado, no me gusta que me engañen. Y lo has hecho, con cosas pequeñas incluso que no me afectan como que conoces al jefe de bomberos o trabajaste en el hospital. Pero esto no, ibas a suponer que viviría con esa mentira tan pesada por siempre o es que pensabas terminar conmigo pronto. Mejor vete, aprovecha que ya empacaste tus cosas. Sería un despedicio hacerte guardar todo de nuevo.

\- No tiene que ser así...

\- Sí tiene, y no te olvides de regresar por el resto mañana y devolverme mis llaves. No podré estar tranquilo hasta que termines de mudar tus cosas. Aunque me duela, yo ya no estoy para estas vueltas.

Cerró la puerta en su cara y la volvió a abrir para pedirle las llaves. Luego sí volvió a azotar la puerta y fue al baño a llorar regresando cada tanto a ver si Thor había dejado de dar lástima en el jardín.

Cuando Thor finalmente se fue, Loki se quedó mucho tiempo sentado solo pensando en él, su relación fallida, lo poco que habían durado juntos, lo rápido que había entrado en confianza. Él no había indagado mucho en su pasado, estaba aburrido de hacerlo en sus relaciones. Al final por más interesante que fuera su vida, nunca llegaba a formalizar antes que todo se derrumbara definitivamente Él quería a Thor, lo había deseado de forma diferente a otros, aunque había sido mucho más sexual que romántico. Ahora sentía una gran soledad, antes de él hacía mucho tiempo que un hombre no lo tocaba. No así.

Seguramente aquél regresaría a casa de Heimdall y empezaría de nuevo, quizá conociera a otro cliente y comenzara una nueva relación. Y él se quedaría solo, demasiado exigente, demasiado pulcro y celoso con sus manías de gran lector y su obsesión por mantener todo ordenado.

........

\- No te merecías esto, Loko.

Loki estaba seguro de ello. Bueno, no tanto. Se había dejado marear por un rostro bonito, eso sí, ¿pero quién no? Él estaba solo, muy solo y necesitado de afecto. Ya estaba cansado de parecer orgulloso, enfermo de ansias por comprometerse, oficializar una relación. Era el único de sus hermanos que nunca se había casado y lo que antes se traducía en libertad financiera, libertad para moverse sin dar cuenta a nadie ahora se había vuelto en una carrera caótica contra el tiempo. Ya no se sentía tan joven, ocultaba la aparición de sus primeras canas y sus achaques de salud, su migraña constante y fungía estar bien para los demás.

No le dolía tanto como el primer día, él sabía que el tiempo podía llegar a curarlo. No era su primer rompimiento de todas formas, las relaciones acabadas eran como un lastre mental que lo volvía todo incómodo cuando daba clases y sus alumnos lo picaban para que contara su estado civil. Las niñas lo veían melancólico y querían emparejarlo hasta con el director. Eran incoherentes aunque adorables y lamentablemente muy persistentes, proponían sujetos de buen ver que Loki jamás en su vida había mirado.

Cinco días después Thor regresó muy arreglado por el resto de sus cosas. Si no hubiera sido por Hela quizá habría sucumbido a sus encantos otra vez. Ella se ocupó de mediar y estuvo presente supervisando la mudanza completa mientras Loki se cagaba de frío en el patio trasero, llorando internamente por la separación.

Estuvo tentado varias veces de hacer trampa y mirar adentro. Sabía que sería en vano pero aún así lo quería intentar. Hela había cerrado la puerta con llave y arrojado ésta el lavabo con tan mala suerte que se perdió por el drenaje. Cuando Thor se fue y la llave no apareció, ambos hermanos tuvieron que acudir al vecino para que hiciera pasar a Loki por el alambrado.

Cuando volvió a entrar a la casa después de que Hela se fuera, lo resintió. Las pocas cosas de Thor que alteraban el orden del dormitorio ya no estaban para amargarlo pero aún así se sintió doblemente infeliz. Volvió a llorar entonces, no tenía de recuerdo consuelo una fotografía con él, ni siquiera su letra estampada en papel, nada. Se preparó un té y lo tragó caliente esperando quemar su garganta al menos, sentir dolor por otra cosa que no fuera Thor y se echó sobre la cama con dos de sus libros favoritos para alternar la lectura sobre uno y otro y mantener su mente ocupada en ello. 

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo dormir.

.............

Su teléfono sonó, tarde ya, y él se preocupó, pensando en Hela o en Proxima, preguntándose si algo les había pasado, pensando en lo insignificante que podían llegar a ser las otras cosas si algo le pasara a ellas.

Cuando atendió, todavía asustado, se volvió aliviado pero aún deprimido. Era Thor, lamentandose de su ausencia mientras mudaba sus objetos. No se lo dijo directamente, Thor podía ser aún más orgulloso de lo que parecía pero entonces Loki lo supo, se había arreglado para él.

\- Me habría gustado poder hablar contigo una última vez.

\- Estás hablando conmigo ahora.

\- Te extraño.

Sonaba sincero pero Loki no iba a caer tan rápido en su juego. Quiso colgar y terminar con esta tortura pero su voluntad cedió ante las palabras bonitas del rubio. Él tenía facilidad para eso, sus halagos provocaban placer, tenían un efecto sedante en cualquiera que buscara. Loki lo sabía entonces, que no era el único en su lista pero ¿por qué no podía sacarse esta extraña necesidad suya de rebajarse ante él?

Lo dejó hablar hasta que la voz de Thor se agrietó. Loki llegó a olvidar hasta por qué estaba enojado. Si era por mentirle ¿quién no miente en estos tiempos? Si buscara algún defecto en los hombres más honrados y sinceros seguro hallaría una colección de verdades macabras en cada uno de ellos y ninguno saldría limpio. ¿Por qué esperaba más de Thor? ¿por qué se creía merecedor de algo más?

Thor no perdió el tiempo.

Hizo que Loki se mojara imaginando esas manos levantandolo y empujandolo contra los muebles, golpeando rudamente su trasero con su pelvis y tocandolo por todas partes.

Le pidió que fuera a la casa que estaba deseoso de hacer realidad esa fantasía y Thor no se hizo rogar. No sabía dónde estaba, con quién, pensaba después preguntarle, pero cuando Thor entró de nuevo como si nada malo hubiera pasado entre ambos, poco le importó.

Se dejó arrastrar hasta el dormitorio, sobre la cama donde aún lo esperaban sus libros, Thor arrojó todo y volvió a someterlo a su voluntad.

Estaría arrepentido por la mañana, Hela terminaría por darle el sermón de su vida pero sentirlo otra vez después del gran pleito... 

Loki volvió a llorar, que estúpido se sentía, hacia seis días estaba seguro de poder abandonar al rubio si en algo raro andaba, de tirar sus cosas por la ventana, estaba seguro incluso de sentir algo por Heimdall pero era muy orgulloso para aceptar esa realidad.

.......

Entró a la librería sintiéndose terriblemente confundido por el orden y el color del cerámico y los personajes que se paseaban altivos por el lugar. El señor detrás del mostrador solo cobraba con una sonrisa de compromiso y había algunos jóvenes distribuidos estratégicamente para resolver dudas pero solo estaban ahí para flirtear con las muchachas y adular a las señoras.

Loki aborreció el lugar, odió tener que preguntar donde estaba todo y que los jóvenes hicieran escándalo con sus celulares sacandose selfies con lentes falsos y haciendo poses de intelectuales. La librería de Heimdall no era tan popular y solo hacía descuentos escolares no a seguidores de sus redes sociales.

No pudo concentrarse con tanta gente alrededor, intentó hojear una biografía y un idiota quiso hacerlo caer en una broma para youtube. Claro que Loki sabía lo que era eso y había visto los videos que Darcy había hecho circular con él y Heimdall discutiendo, pero esto era demasiado. Dejó la biografía y salió a la sección juvenil, escogió dos libros al azar y eso fue todo.

Un trago amargo que digerir. Siempre había creído que un espacio más amplio cubierto de libros lo haría perder la razón como en las ferias literarias itinerantes pero no sintió lo mismo. No pudo.

Cuando salió pareció preocupado porque alguien lo descubriera comprando allí como si de un ilícito se tratase. No quería que Heimdall o Thor se enterasen, aunque a este último no le importase en lo absoluto. Sentiase en falta otra vez.

Como si estuviera siendo infiel, desleal hacia aquel negocio. Era solo un negocio, maldita sea.

Miró los libros comprados, la bolsa haciendo ostentación del local y perdió todo deseo de leerlos. Su mente era un montón de pensamientos confusos chocandose unos a otros como si fueran personajes de una absurda comedia. Perdió el apetito y comenzó a sufrir el estrés. O era ansiedad por componer las cosas con ambos hermanos. Volver el tiempo atrás y evitar estos inconvenientes.

Cuando llegó a casa empero no se sintió mejor.

Hela había entrado en su ausencia y descubierto con horror las pertenencias de Thor otra vez diseminadas por la casa. No había durado ni dos semanas fuera de sus vidas, Hela calculaba, quizá seis días. Loki había fingido decepción y rechazo en las llamadas que a diario mantenían, Loki había mentido haberse sacado a Thor de la cabeza como una espina del corazón pero la realidad era chocante. Él se había rebajado a perdonar su desplante, que lo ocultara de su familia como un secreto asqueroso, que lo negara ante los amigos, que se desapareciera durante horas sin una coartada limpia.

\- Estás otra vez con él.

Levantó la camisa de Thor del sofá con su zapato y lo echó a la basura como manifestación de su rechazo, Loki lo sacó después, alisó las arrugas y volvió a colgarlo en su percha. Él mismo la había lavado y planchado y parecía orgulloso de hacerlo. Cerró el placard y se giró a ver a su hermana.

\- Quiero golpearte por esto.

Loki no le respondió y Hela lo supo. Sería en vano intentar que abriera sus ojos, Loki no vería nada más allá que su propia y enfermiza dependencia hacia aquel. Él quería su aceptación, ser su consuelo, ser amado. 

Hablaron como de costumbre, bebieron su café, hicieron crucigramas y cenaron. Cuando Hela se levantó al final, preguntó si Thor vendría acaso, si la convivencia estaba resultando otra vez. Ella no quería parecer una gruñona desalmada que no creía en las segundas oportunidades, quería darle a Thor el beneficio de la duda, reconciliarse de una vez por todas con él.

Loki mintió otra vez para justificarlo pero Hela no volvió a caer.

Thor no venía todas las noches y Loki no quería parecer desesperado por llamarlo. Él quería llamarlo y saber como había sido su día, si había pensado en él, quería ser patético y romántico, absurdamente rutinario. No habían hablado de ello, de como seguirían, Thor había dejado entrever que algo se había roto el día que pelearon, la confianza en la pareja y Loki trataba desesperadamente de no naufragar. Pero a pesar del sexo de reconciliación, algo le faltaba aún. No se sentía completo, no era feliz así.

.......

\- ¿Que hiciste qué?

\- Instalé una aplicación para saber donde está. Ayer cuando se fue, lo vigilé, durmió en casa de Heimdall pero ahora se está moviendo. Se está moviendo y me pregunto por qué, hoy no trabaja y dijo que vendría a las seis pero se está moviendo. Está yendo a Viejo Asgard y voy a ir tras él.

Hela calló unos segundos, sintió en la voz de su hermano que no había dormido nada, expectante ante los movimientos que Thor ejecutara y se tornó en preocupación.

\- No, Loki, no lo hagas. No lo hagas, no eres tú. No es sano lo que estás haciendo. ¡Loki!

Después de que aquel le cortara, Hela miró su teléfono y se puso a teclear el número de Ebony. Iba a llamarlo y comenzar la búsqueda, atrapar a Loki antes que fuese demasiado tarde. Pero antes de que el otro atendiera y saliera en picada a dar la voz de alarma ante los demás hermanos, se le ocurrió. Si se trataba de Thor, solo había una persona que podía ayudarla a detener la locura que pensaba cometer Loki, aunque tuviera que esposarlo y simular una detención, aunque tuviera que humillarlo delante del mismo Thor, aunque tuviera que inventar una causa y exponerlo, y ese era Heimdall.

.......

\- Él nunca había usado celular. Tenía uno que yo le compré pero terminó estampado contra la pared de su casa hace seis años. Demasiado complicado para entender. Ahora, ahora... debe haber comprado uno y pedido ayuda. No concibo de qué forma logró comprender como funciona. ¡Bajó una maldita aplicación!

\- Por Dios, Hela, cualquiera que sea capaz de entender "Los dilemas de Bohr" tiene la sapiencia para comprender como usar un celular. No debe soportar los usos que otros le dan pero de una u otra forma, le hallará una utilidad afín a su trabajo.

Hela sonrió, encantada por el conocimiento que Heimdall ostentaba.

\- Hablas como él. De verás no entiendo como puedes ser hermano de Thor. No hay una sola cosa a la vista que los conecte, no se parecen en nada.

Siguió sus indicaciones, Heimdall pareció dispuesto a cooperar guiandola por el entramado de calles, las manzanas diagonales de Viejo Asgard pero guardaba silencio, prudente a pesar de los temores que Hela exteriorizaba.

\- Quizá lo averguence delante de todos. No confio en Thor, no puedo. Loki es pequeño, el más alto de todos los hermanos, pero el más ingenuo. Demasiado detallista y pretencioso como un nerd adulto. Tiene sus manías que no comparte con más nadie, una fascinación irrisoria por leer y escribir. Escribe en una computadora de hace veinte años y es feliz con eso. Quizá hallare un día alguien que lo comprenda y comparta sus mismos gustos.

Heimdall no dio señales de sentirse aludido, estaba preocupado por la cercanía a aquella casa que llamó hogar infinidad de veces antes de sufrir el desprecio del patriarca. Por eso Hela carraspeó y carraspeó hasta que la voz le dolió.

\- Te diré hasta llegar a la puerta, de ninguna manera pienso entrar en esa casa.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Hela se preparó para una respuesta cortante digna de Heimdall.

\- No he hablado con mi padre en un tiempo y no puedo entrar allí pretendiendo que todo está saldado. No puedo, estás sola.

\- No tienes que saludar a nadie, solo pararte detrás de la puerta. Cuando convenza a Loki de salir, me ayudas a jalarlo de las greñas.

\- No puedo acercarme ni a la acera. Estamos disgustados con mi padre, no lo entenderías.

Hela suspiró, agotada de tanto pensar. Recién eran las ocho y media de la mañana y ya quería echarse un whisky a la boca.

\- Creeme, nadie te puede entender mejor que nosotros.

Heimdall le indicó la casa, la última de la cuadra, amplia, elegante, amarilla y blanca. El portón de madera, raido, del estacionamiento hallabase abierto. Él la miró alentandola a cometer la fechoría de entrar como si fuera una vulgar intrusa y no una fiscal de distrito y Hela asintió.

........

No dudó en entrar pensando en todas las excusas que podían ocurrirsele en caso de haber errado el pronóstico. Si Loki no se hallaba allí, bueno, soltaría una disculpa sincera y haría mutis por el foro. Si estaba le mentiría un accidente casero, involucraría a Proxima en una rencilla familiar y Loki saldría disparando con ella directo al hospital. Sin duda sospecharia al ver a Heimdall tan campante sentado en el asiento del acompañante pero entonces, Hela lo preveía, lo reduciría usando sus ágiles tácticas de combate y lo metería después de un buen golpe sobre los asientos traseros, se arrojaría sobre el capó para apurar la huida y tomaría el control del volante y de la situación.

Sonaba sencilla la ejecución de su plan pero cuando entró quedó paralizada, Loki estaba de pie en el patio de la casa frente a Thor y a un viejo calvo de ojos claros que lo miraba como si quisiera cortarlo a la mitad.

Perro viejo cabeza lisa ¿quién se creía que era para mirarlo así?

Loki percibió el sonido de sus tacos y diose vuelta, sorprendido de verla allí.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Hela comenzó a ensayar su plan, Proxima esto, Ebony lo otro, rápido, hay que ver como está pero Loki no reaccionó a sus palabras.

Una joven había entrado detrás suyo y dejado su carro estacionado enfrentado al de ella.

\- ¿Saben que Heimdall está allá afuera?

A la joven le brillaban los ojos. Ni siquiera notó la presencia de los hermanos. Loki la inspeccionó con descaro, no podía tener más de veinticinco. Era alta, delgada, el cabello negro largo sujeto en un moño y la sonrisa espléndida.

\- ¿Ya se arreglaron? ¿Todo está bien?

El viejo salió disparado afuera a encontrarse con el hijo rebelde. Iba farfullando molesto como si quisiera poner las cosas en orden. Casi cayó en la prisa y se sostuvo del portón haciendo que Balder, más lejos, se riera de él.

Thor los miró sin saber qué decirles cuando Sif jaló de su manga, ilusionada porque él respondiera su gesto con cariño.

Loki los vio entonces, sus manos, en los anulares los anillos de oro. Habia sido tan evidente la mayor parte del tiempo que sólo entonces comprendió lo estúpido que había sido. Retrocedió solo por verguenza hasta chocar con la mano de Hela dispuesta a evitar que huyera. Si se iba a retirar, sería con dignidad.


	7. Chapter 7

\- No nos dijo su nombre ¿viniste con él?- Odin carraspeó sosteniendose del portón de nuevo pisando la caca de Fenrir- ¡A tí te hablo!

Le hablaba a Loki, extrañamente le hablaba a él pensando que lo había mandado Heimdall o había llegado con Heimdall o tenía algo que ver con Heimdall. Por el tono de su voz no parecía complacido por ello, más bien asqueado, arrugando la nariz y mostrando los dientes de forma que se veía espantosamente ridículo a ojos de todos los presentes.

Demasiado espantoso y ridículo para que Hela no se pusiera a la defensiva. 

\- A ver, viejo, cuidado como le hablas a mi hermano.

Odin pareció escandalizado porque le llamaran así, él no era viejo, era señor.

Fue entonces cuando Heimdall apareció, detrás de Odin, mucho más alto, vestido muy informal para la ocasión. No quería que Odin se manejara con poco tacto con los nuevos, que fuera él despreciable como siempre y mostrara lo peor de sí. Le daría pena, verguenza que mancillara los pocos recuerdos buenos que aún guardaba de él.

Thor lo observó, la expresión mustia, ¿Heimdall con Loki? No estaba escandalizado con la presencia del pelinegro en la casa de sus padres como con el hecho de que hubiese llegado con Hela y con Heimdall. Hacía mucho que Balder no lo veía y no supo como reaccionar mientras el perro lo olía con desconfianza.

\- Es un placer conocerte al fin- Frigga interrumpió el momento dramas del día, dirigiéndose a Loki- me pareció que no eras solo un amigo aquella vez, aunque negaste incluso serlo. Soy Frigga, Heimdall no quiere que yo diga madrastra porque suena a perversa figura literaria o algo así- se rió de su ocurrencia.

Sí sonaba pero Loki no iba a reconocerselo. Su ánimo estaba por el suelo, toda su estima hecha añicos, pero sentir la amabilidad de esa señora lo alentó a no caer más aún. También se dio cuenta que Thor no parecía para nada nervioso o preocupado con su presencia allí. ¿Tan descarado podía ser? ¿O se creía que Loki no iba a armar un escándalo, que no iba a gritar de celos por esa mujer que decía llamarse su esposa? Bueno, eso era cierto, él no iba a gritar, que pena pero aún así dolía.

Maldita sea, Thor, maldita sea.

Frigga se presentó con Hela también, alterada aún por la desfachatez del viejo de apuntar con el dedo a Loki siseando "es también..."

Los invitó a entrar y Loki y Hela lo hicieron, incómodos por los ojos puestos en ellos de todos los Odinson. Heimdall los siguió de cerca y susurró de modo que solo ellos escucharan:

\- Diré un pretexto y nos iremos en diez minutos.

Odin entró corriendo empujandolos al paso para sentarse primero a la cabecera y un poco Hela estuvo dispuesta a hacerle la zancadilla para verlo rodar pero la mirada suplicante de Loki la hizo recapacitar. Frigga lo hizo sentar a su izquierda y puso a Heimdall junto a él seguido de Hela, cerca del viejo al que ya tenía ganas de golpear.

Frente a ellos, Balder, Thor y Sif permanecieron en silencio. Demonios que la mesa nunca había estado tan completa. Frigga parecía más optimista. 

\- Heimdall es la oveja descarriada de la familia- inició el viejo mordiendo el pan y escupiendo las migas sobre la mesa- y me pesa tener que decirlo mucho. Su madre era una libertina también- se echó una servilleta al cuello y lo miró.

Si, su madre había sido libertina pero era su madre al fin y Heimdall la había amado y defendido de los hombres que la habían destrozado y minado su confianza y valía.

\- Ella no lo tenía bien, se iba a vivir con el primero que le decía, era una sobrada.

Ahora Hela entendía por qué Heimdall no había querido que se produjera ese encuentro y ya estaba hasta arrepentida de haber querido ayudar a su hermano.

Loki estaba distraído, intentando demostrarle a Thor su indignación ante la verdad descubierta, quería ver el arrepentimiento en su mirada, pero Odin no cerraba la boca, despreciando a la madre de Heimdall y el silencio de éste no ayudaba a aminorar el asunto.

\- Bueno, ya cállese, señor, a nadie le importa su rencor. Si la dama no está aquí para defenderse- Loki explotó.

Masticaba al menos la comida con la boca cerrada pero en ningún momento sus ojos se apartaron de Loki.

\- ¿A qué has venido después de tanto tiempo, Heimdall? Dijiste que jamás regresarías ¿ves como tus palabras no valen nada? 

Ya habían pasado diez minutos pero a Heimdall, terco, le apenaba ser tan descortés con Frigga y Loki no tenía ninguna prisa por abandonar el lugar. Frente a él, Sif acomodaba el plato de Thor y le servía con pulcritud. Si no hubiera sido porque la creía ignorante de la relación que había llevado con él, habría jurado que lo hacía a propósito.

No podía pensar con tranquilidad, evitaba responder las preguntas de Sif (ella toda expectante por conocer más de él) aunque Heimdall tampoco hacía buenas migas. Al parecer se reunían a almorzar juntos los domingos como la familia unida que no eran mientras el patriarca miraba la televisión criticando todo lo que veía haciendo valer su palabra.

\- Papá Odin siempre dice que debemos estar todos aunque no nos aguantemos- ella forzó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Entonces para qué se juntan? ¿solo para escucharlo a él?- Loki preguntó haciendo que Sif y Balder rieran.

\- Si, él habla mucho, dice que los hombres mandan.

\- Siempre que no sean como Heimdall- volvió a arremeter el anciano. Era un personaje tan politicamente incorrecto que Hela no sabía si reirse de él o discutir todos sus pensamientos.

\- Con todo respeto, si mi padre fuera así- Loki tragó rápido- yo le hubiera hecho pasar muchas vergüenzas, habría inventado formas y formas de hacerlo hasta el fin de sus días. 

Sif era la única que le seguía el juego aunque apreciaba al patriarca y no gustaba exponerse a su mal juicio. Ahora no se sentía la única en falta por creer así.

\- ¿Eres pareja de ese gandul o no?

\- Esta es la segunda vez que me lo pregunta, ya le dije que no. No.

Odin sonrió, despectivo. Loki notó un trazo de burla en la media sonrisa de Thor. Él tampoco quitaba su atención de Heimdall, inflado de orgullo porque Loki lo negara así.

\- Por supuesto que no, tampoco así iba a lograr estar en pareja. Se hubiera quedado como estaba antes, ahora estaría casado con una buena mujer como Thor aquí.

\- Bueno ¿y a usted qué le importa?-Loki se volvió en cólera hacia él- Si yo quiero andar con él, usted no va a ser el primero en enterarse. Quizá ya estamos juntos y no se lo decimos para burlarnos en su cara.

Volvióse hacia Thor y aplicó la de tocar el brazo de Heimdall para azuzarlo. El efecto en el rubio fue inmediato. Sí le molestaba que lo hiciera.

Maldito creido, desgraciado, celoso y mentiroso bueno para nada. ¿Le importaba después de todo? ¿después de esconder que era casado, mentir descaradamente sobre su vida, victimizarse al grado de hacerlo sentir culpable hasta de su mudanza?

\- Mirale esas cosas, la última vez que te vi las tenías ¿nunca te bañas? Esas cosas...

\- Son rastas... padre.

Odin saltó de su silla del asombro. Los demás lo miraron extrañados.

\- Cada vez que le digo "padre", salta de su silla- le confió a Loki.

\- Hazlo otra vez, quiero ver si llega al techo.

\- Después me obligaría a pagarlo aunque yo fui el que puso las tejas.

\- Estará bien, le servirán como peluca.

Estuvieron a punto de reirse de su ocurrencia (parecían hasta una pareja real) cuando Thor los interrumpió.

\- Se ven muy bien ustedes dos... juntos. 

\- Si tú lo dices, Thor...- Heimdall se detuvo antes de agregar algo más, seguro que el otro querría sacarlo de quicio para dejarlo mal frente al patriarca. No se olvidaba lo incómodo que se sentía prestandose a la farsa solo para sacar a Loki de la situación. Aunque disfrutaba tenerlo cerca, escuchar su voz como un arrullo, tener a Thor presente sonriendose con malicia lo tenía a mal. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar de esto al día siguiente o toda la semana si fuera necesario.

\- ¿Entonces si eres su pareja? Creí que con el tiempo te curarías, Heimdall.

\- No hay cura para el amor- Sif hasta hizo que sonara cursi pero justo en ese momento Odin se atragantó con un hueso de pollo y se aferró a la mesa desesperado haciendo volcar las copas y algunos platos vacíos.

Loki ni siquiera se inmutó.

\- Hela, hazle la maniobra de Heimlich.

Hela no quería hacerlo pero la mirada aterrorizada de Frigga la convenció. Después de presionar el abdomen suave y guango del viejo y hacer que escupiera la astilla volvió a su asiento y cuando miraron al padre estaba otra vez chupando el hueso con descaro.

\- ¿Dónde se conocieron?

\- En la librería- Heimdall respondió cortante. No estaba complacido de tener que ventilar la historia inventada en el momento de cómo se ligó a su cliente predilecto. Podría mentir, podría fingir, incluso fantasear como un adolescente calenturiento que después de un par de miradas ambos sintieron una conexión que los llevó a vivir con intensidad su relación reciente pero esa historia, muy a su pesar, solo sería una copia barata de la que Loki había tenido con Thor.

\- ¿Dónde más, claro? Estás todo el día allí, porque no tuviste cabeza para estudiar como yo- Odin interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciendo que Loki reaccionara otra vez con violencia:

\- ¿Y sus otros hijos estudian?

No lo hacían pero Odin no iba a reconocerlo. Para él siempre Heimdall sería el único en no mostrar la suficiente valía para llamarse Odinson.

\- No manche, padre- Balder salió en su defensa- ¿quién de nosotros iba a querer ser profesor de Literatura como usted?

Loki sintió su presión descender de forma abismal.

\- Ay, no... ay, no... ¿Heimdall?

\- Si- Heimdall sonrió, encantado- él era profesor de Literatura como tú, Loki.

\- Ay, que me va a dar algo. 

\- ¿El es también?- Odin pareció de pronto interesado en conocer más del intruso- ¿Dónde te formaste?

\- En la Autónoma de Vanaheim- Loki respondió sufriendo, por favor que no hubieran más coincidencias.

\- ¡Yo también!

Frigga hizo un brindis por eso, los únicos que se desistieron fueron Hela y Loki, con una mano en la frente, decepcionado de hallarse un colega así. Todavía estaba afectado por la traición de Thor pero era difícil abstraerse de Odin, el viejo era como un imán para mantener el interés de todos suspendido en él.

\- Entonces en la librería ¿cómo fue? ¿cómo supiste que era él?- otra vez, Sif interesada en los detalles. Estaba encantada, siempre había querido a Heimdall como un hermano, esperando el día que regresara a la casa a compartir la comida con ellos y ahora estaba presta a llamar hermano también a Loki, a Hela incluso. Ella quería todo de esta familia, todo, parecía dispuesta a sufrir siendo pareja de Thor sólo por el placer de verlos.

\- Solo sucedió- Heimdall evitó mirar a Thor, quien seguramente herviría de indignación- estaba comprando un Kamasutra...

\- ¡No era ese Kamasutra!- aclaró Loki- Era El Kamasutra infeliz...

\- De Donald Coulson- agregó el anciano- escrito en 1996, Editorial Knowhere, ganó un solo premio y no le fue bien en ventas.

\- Estaba comprando El kamasutra... infeliz y...- recordó los ojos de Loki inyectados de admiración hacia Thor, todo él convertido en una masa blanda y complaciente solo para sus ojos- muy prepotente, quería que le cobrara rápido porque no estaba de humor pero la verdad es que él nunca estaba de humor. Siempre se llegaba con prisa empujando a todos a su paso y sin saludar y se iba directo a los estantes. Parecía molesto de estar allí como si fuera una pérdida de tiempo pero no. Siempre volvía, era demasiado frecuente pero nunca aceptó un descuento por ello aún cuando a veces sospecho se quedaba sin dinero para comer...

\- Loko ¿necesitas dinero?

\- Ese día fue igual, empujando a todos sin siquiera mirarme. Se demoró dos horas y veinte y cuando se acercó hizo eso que siempre hace cuando cuenta el dinero calculando cuánto va a quedarle para sobrevivir pero él quiere tanto a los libros que incluso fue lo único que le importó cuando lo asaltaron el cinco de noviembre. Quiero decir que si pudiera comerlos no lo haría, él moriría de hambre.

\- Él me conoce- Loki era un sonrojo a esta altura del relato.

\- Entonces él pidió que le cobrara rápido y yo no lo hice, me demoré una eternidad fingiendo que era un idiota que no sabía sumar decimales ni hacer funcionar la caja registradora a pesar de que la había usado correctamente todo aquel día. Y él lo notó pero en vez de enojarse conmigo como lo hace con el resto del mundo cuando le muestran un claro ejemplo de ineptitud, fue receptivo, amable como nunca antes en su vida.

Sif asintió sin entender mucho qué había tenido de especial ese día pero Loki estaba avergonzado, era como si Heimdall estuviera contando en tercera persona, no, criticando lo ridículamente absurdo que se había visto haciendole ojitos a Thor. No, sí era eso. ¿Tan ridiculo se había visto? ¿así lo había percibido Heimdall?

\- Tu historia es demasiado rebuscada, no te creo- Thor interrumpió.

\- Bueno, el antecedente del cinco de noviembre tuvo mucho peso. Ese día después del asalto sufrió un episodio de amnesia temporal y por unas horas estuvo en mi casa. Hablamos. Al final cuando se fue, creyó que era su pareja.

\- Oh- Sif parecía encantada con el giro inesperado de la trama- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Él me besó.

Thor dejó los cubiertos en la mesa, hastiado de la farsa, se levantó de su lugar, tiró la servilleta que llevaba en el regazo a Heimdall y salió.


	8. Chapter 8

—¡Heimdall, estamos comiendo! Mira lo que hiciste —el padre excusó la huida de Thor —Le dio asco sólo imaginarlo. Frigga ¿lo oíste?

Loki sonrojóse hasta las orejas.

—¡Ya te expliqué que fue por la amnesia! Yo no sabía qué estaba haciendo, por Dios, eres tan insufrible. 

Hizo un mohin de autosuficiencia cerrando los ojos provocando que Heimdall se alterara de verdad.

—¿En serio? ¿Yo, el insufrible? De todos los presentes en esta mesa ¿justo yo? ¿quién es el que siempre arma un alboroto por todo? Cuando me quedé sin "El dilema de los justos", armaste una pataleta frente al mostrador, hiciste que Darcy se asustara. ¿En realidad pensaste que un best seller sobreviviría tres días en mi negocio?

—Por supuesto que no, pero soy tu cliente habitual, no creí que tuviera que aclarar que quería que se me reservase un ejemplar. Además tu empleada se rió de mí y empezó a filmarnos mientras discutíamos.

—Yo no estaba discutiendo, trataba de calmarte. Siempre estás alterado cuando se trata de libros, ¿no me hiciste tirar hace unos días "El cautiverio de los desolados" a la basura?

—¡Está donde pertenece ahora!

—Un momento —Odin se inclinó sobre su silla sin dejar de masticar —¿alguien tiró un libro aquí?

—¡Era una aberración! Tan cliché, tan desesperante, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, solo un texto hormonal para calentar pubertos.

El patriarca observó con atención la trifurca.

—No hay libro tan malo del que no se pueda extraer algo bueno

—La excepción a la regla, eso es lo que es. No entiendo cómo podías tener esa cosa en tu casa habiendo tanto qué elegir. No exagero cuando digo que absolutamente cualquiera en esta mesa podría tener más sentido común al redactar un escrito. Es que, en serio ¿en qué estabas pensando? No lo hacías ¿verdad? ¿qué fue lo que viste en él para querer tenerlo al alcance de tu mano?

—Es profunda... de un modo que no entenderías.

—¿De qué modo no entendería? ¡Fíjate con quien hablas! Sus personajes son vacíos y no a causa de una dominación mental, lo que hubiera tenido más sentido. La autora plasmó su propia personalidad a todos los personajes, ninguno de ellos siente ni se expresa diferente, todos se manejan como autómatas, dirigiéndose inevitablemente a uno de los finales más absurdos y completamenre irrisorios de la historia de la humanidad. 

—¿De qué demonios están hablando?—Hela se impacientó.

—¡Del libro!

—¡Quiero que me cuenten sobre eso! No lo conozco y no puede ser, yo conozco todo lo bueno de este país.

—¿Ves? Hasta tu padre está de acuerdo conmigo y eso ya es demasiado, si hay una prueba tangible de que el infierno de Dante existe, él ya estuvo ahí.

—Heimdall —Frigga habló en tono maternal —amamos tenerte en casa, ya nos habíamos olvidado lo que era escucharlos hablar horas y horas sobre escritos del siglo XV.

—Eso fue sarcasmo —dedujo Hela.

—¡Por supuesto que es sarcasmo! Nadie podría entenderlo mejor que tú, Hela.

—¿Y ahora qué hice?

—Nada, solo me estoy desahogando. Dime, Heimdall, que ese libro no es éxito en ventas en tu librería...

—Es éxito en ventas en mi librería.

—¡Te dije que no me lo dijeras! No puedo entender qué le pasa al mundo, es un texto fácil pero sin despertar interés real en la trama, sin usar recursos, ¿por qué lo prefieren a mis recomendaciones? 

—Yo no quiero parecer presuntuoso- Odin logró que todos se callaran para oirlo —pero siempre estuve muy orgulloso de que mi hijo supiera tanto de literatura y la defendiera bien.

Heimdall se levantó rápido antes de que otra palabra suya arruinara el momento.

—Esto es todo, iré a ver cómo está Thor.

Salió al patio trasero seguro de encontrarlo debajo de la mora que Odin se había negado a cortar a pesar del olor, el enchastre y las moscas. Thor lo vio acercarse sin dejar de teclear en su móvil y le sonrió:

—¿La estás pasando bien?

—Podría estar mejor, podría estar en mi casa ahora y no enfrentándome al Triunvirato. Ya sabes, un buen bistec con ensalada y un vaso de oporto.

—No eres muy afecto al alcohol.

—Podría volverme. Después de todo, hoy es un gran día para empezar. 

Thor rió ante lo inevitable.

—Si, seguro quisieras olvidar todo esto.

—Ha sido como una verdadera patada en la cabeza.

Permanecieron en un silencio incómodo, intentando buscar la forma de sacar la verdad del otro pero fue Thor el que se impacientó primero sin dejar de mirar su pantalla:

—¿Por qué vino?

—Él te rastreó —Heimdall señaló el teléfono que Thor llevaba en la mano- Su hermana que no es muy afecta a tu persona se volvió histérica pensando que la pasaría muy mal enfrentándote. Y me buscó a mí.

—No tenía que preocuparse, Loki habría fingido desconocerme- guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo —Él no caería tan bajo para exponerme.

—Seguramente, pero primero debía asimilarlo. No creas que mientras habla con... nuestro padre, no está pensando en tí en este momento. Debe estar doliente, tenía altas expectativas y yo no lo alerté. Si me preguntas, él y yo no éramos amigos antes de que llegaras. Era insoportable, llegaba con toda su prepotencia a presumir que sabía más que nadie pero aún así lo estimaba porque amaba lo mismo que yo y podía hablar con él de temas que con más nadie. Afloraba una pequeña luz en él, se convertia en un honorable oponente pero desde que te conoció, esa parte en él murió. Cada vez que volvió ya no me dirigió la palabra igual porque no valía la pena un segundo de su tiempo hacerlo. Era mi cliente predilecto pero no me di cuenta de eso hasta después, un poco tarde, y eso fue injusto. El hecho de que cambiara su percepción de mí tan bruscamente. Me pareció extraño, como si él viera en mí algo horrible. Thor ¿por qué lo hiciste? Yo sé por qué pero ¿por qué no tuviste ni un poco de consideración hacia mí? ¿por qué ensuciarme para enaltecerte? ¿no creías que podías brillar por tu cuenta sin hacerme esto? 

—No fue así —se atajó Thor.

—¿Por qué esperaste tanto para al final no decirle nada hasta que te descubriera? Nunca hiciste algo así.

-—No me conoces.

-—No debería, yo... no querría ser preguntado nunca más acerca de lo que haces o dejas de hacer. Has complicado todo desde que te casaste porque yo no puedo mentir a más nadie por tí, mucho menos a Sif. Si una mujer viniera ahora a preguntarme por tí yo ya no querría cubrirte.

—No tendrías qué, Sif sabe todo lo que hice.

—Y aún así te perdona.

—Es difícil de entender, ella no quiere separarse y a mí no me importa. Es muy ridículo su amor, me sofoca. Por más que la ignoro quiere que vuelva siempre.

Heimdall miró detrás de los dos, a la cocina, sospechando que Loki o Sif pudieran estar observandolos.

—Si estabas bien con Loki ¿por qué volviste con ella?

—No sé de donde sacaste eso, yo no volví, pasó la Navidad llorando, me sacó de quicio. La llevé a la casa y solo sucedió. No sé por qué sintió que todo estaba bien, yo no la quiero.

—¿Quieres a alguien? Esa es la pregunta 

Heimdall no quería que mencionara a Loki pero si no lo nombraba, tampoco sería feliz. Al menos un poco le habría bastado.

—Y yo que sé, ¿debería? Como sea, esto es una estupidez, quiero decir que finjas esto. Eres poco creíble, Heimdall.

—No sé mentir pero lo haría muy bien por Loki. Ya jugaste mucho con él. Hermano, tienes un problema.

Thor se jaló de los pelos, incrédulo que aún tuviera cara para hablar por Loki.

—Eres tan patético, Heimdall

—Sí, lo soy

—¿Qué quieres que piense de tí, que te diga? ¿que no me di cuenta? Nunca te agradó vernos, intentabas fingir que te daba igual pero no podías, hermano.

—Lo último que hubiera esperado en mi vida era escucharte ilusionado hablar de Loki Laufeyson y lo que te hacía sentir pero cuando lo hiciste, creo que me convenciste. Realmente pensé que lo estabas tomando en serio.

—¿Quién dijo que no? Aunque somos diferentes y él me cansa muy rápidamente cuando habla. No tenía intenciones de escucharlo mucho de todas formas- Thor se sinceró —Fue un alivio que me echara de la casa, estoy viéndome con alguien más ahora.

—Por supuesto, ése eres tú.

Heimdall se sintió aliviado en el fondo de que su hermano no intentara jugar a dos manos con Loki al menos. Pero también le dolió por Sif.

—¿Es cierto, Heimdall?

—¿Qué?

—Que te besó.

—Y si te digo que sí ¿me creerías?

No le respondió, quedó con la duda clavada como una astilla y volvió a entrar. Siguió callado el resto del almuerzo mientras Loki seguía discutiendole a Odin sus preferencias políticas basadas en documentos desclasificados que el patriarca no había llegado a leer mientras Heimdall y Hela metían cizaña para azuzarlos más.

Continuaron así durante mucho rato hasta que a las seis un claxon interrumpió la hora del café haciendo que se calmaran los ánimos y Thor volvió a levantarse, esta vez dirigiéndose a la salida.

Frigga fue la primera en darse cuenta y ponerse en medio para que no se marchara. Habría querido que Sif no notara lo que ocurría pero lo hizo. Todos lo hicieron.

Thor se alejó sin importarle nada, una mujer rubia, tan joven como su esposa, lo esperaba fuera en la calle. Frigga estaba molesta porque no había respetado ni siquiera la presencia de Sif en la casa.

—¡Sé que la metes aquí cuando no estamos, Thor!

—Déjalo —lo defendió Odin, dandose un respiro de la charla. No podía ser de otra manera.

Sif lloraba pero ya de frustración, no era un llanto doliente. Estaba cansada de tener que vivir lo mismo una y otra vez, cansada de Thor, de sus excusas y falta de compromiso. Sí ella había madurado a pesar de su corta edad ¿por qué él no? ¿Por qué le había pedido casarse? Nadie los había obligado, se habían reconciliado a fines de diciembre. ¿Sus promesas no podían durar un mes?

—Querer duele mucho —sonrió a Heimdall como si pudiera ver a través suyo, su mismo dolor. Éste asintió sin darse cuenta porque estaba de acuerdo. Él pensaba lo mismo, detrás de ambos el culpable de su querer se mordía las uñas pensativo. Estaba enojado, también triste pero mucho más enojado que triste.

Pero al menos sabía por qué.


	9. Chapter 9

Había sido un completo desastre, salir de la casa aparte y darle un golpe certero a Thor en la cara ante la mirada atónita de su acompañante. Loki se sintió mejor pero sí... había sido un completo desastre porque sus acciones daban a entender algo más. Sif lo notó, al igual que Frigga. Tuvo al menos la suerte de que Odin y Balder no salieran, acostumbrados como estaban a percibir la doble vida de Thor como algo inherente a su persona.

No pudo regresar, Hela fue por su abrigo y se despidió sin hacer mucho escándalo y lo alcanzó cuando ya bordeaba la esquina ¿adónde iba? Había quedado mal frente a todos pero ese último impulso de abofetearlo había sido más fuerte que él, Thor no podía salirse con la suya. Aunque ya lo había hecho, no podía salir sin un castigo. Ojalá la mala suerte lo persiguiera, Loki comenzó a conjurar de modo infantil en contra suya. Ojalá alguien le hiciera pagar las que había hecho.

—¿Dónde está Heimdall?

¿Dónde más podría estar? Consolando a las mujeres de su familia, desbordadas ambas por lo que el rubio había hecho. Loki no pensó en ellas de inmediato, no les significó nada. Después de ajustar el cinturón ya estaba arrepentido de no haberlas sentido. Ambas habían sido amables con él, dos rayos de luz ilusionadas con su falso idilio.

Ahora pensaba que Thor viajaba con su nueva conquista feliz de sacarselos de encima al fin pero también pensaba en Heimdall y la oscuridad y profunda tristeza de su familia.

—Es bueno... H es bueno.

Hela se rió de su afirmación, de la inicial y de la mirada perdida de su hermano. Estaba confundido, demasiado para darse cuenta de nada.

—Desinstala esa aplicación antes de que te denuncien por acoso u hostigamiento.

Loki se frotó los ojos cansado, no había dormido nada la noche anterior y la vigilia lo había agotado sobremanera. Ahora estaba extraño, no era él mismo pero tampoco lo había sido en mucho tiempo. Solo en el almuerzo cerca de Heimdall había vuelto a ser aquel que extrañaba.

Habían hablado tanto y reído, capaces de adivinar el pensamiento del otro como si fueran un matrimonio longevo. Suspiró sin darse cuenta, no estaba triste aunque debería, sentíase diferente. Ni siquiera podía decirselo a Hela. Dio vueltas el celular en su mano y lo encendió, aún no había personalizado un fondo de pantalla, ingresó a la aplicación y Hela se lo arrebató.

—Solo quería borrarlo.

Hela lo hizo por él. Ya no quería quedarse solo en la casa así que después de buscar una muda de ropa fueron directo donde Proxima. Con un poco de suerte, el humor de su hermana llenara su corazón de alegría y le hiciera olvidar todo lo vivido.

.......

Heimdall no la pasó mejor. Odin estaba afuera otra vez haciendo escándalo por las lágrimas derramadas. Innecesarias para él aunque amara a Sif como una hija. 

Entonces Heimdall lo vio. Odin se metió a la casa y volvió a salir, pareció confundido mirándose los zapatos como si fuera un niño pero terminó abrazando a Sif. Balder lo observó por la ventana y corrió el vidrio para que ella lo viera.

—Ya está, Sif. Él no vale la pena, aún no te das cuenta pero te libraste de un imbécil, amiga.

Odin asintió aunque ella no lo vio y siguió alentando a Balder para que dijera más cosas.

—Además eres muy joven para atarte a alguien así que no sabe lo que quiere o quiere más de lo que merece. Te aseguro que todas sus relaciones van a terminar igual.

Heimdall hubiera querido asegurarle que en la noche había dormido en el sofá de su casa pero eso no quitaba que acabara de regarla yendose con otra mujer. Estaba seguro que Thor no buscaba nada serio con nadie pero Sif no merecía ilusionarse más, así que calló. En cambio se quedó mirando este lado de Odin, tan extraordinario para él.

Era duro para demostrar cariño pero era capaz de sentirlo. Estaba bajo una nueva luz para Heimdall.

—¿Y tú qué me estás mirando, Heimdall? ¿por qué no te fuiste con él? ¿No viven juntos?

—No.

—Me cayó bien pero estoy seguro que lo vas a arruinar.

En eso se equivocaba su padre, si alguna vez estuviera con alguien como Loki, él estaba seguro que no lo arruinaría. Lo trataría con cuidado si fuera de humor cambiante, lo agasajaría cada día de su vida, lo idolatraría, demonios.

Alguien como Loki. Imposible. No podría imaginar que alguien así existiera, solo un producto de su imaginación. Le dio la espalda a los suyos cerrando los ojos, él no tenía a quien confiarle lo que sentía, sus secretos más íntimos, el dolor que cargaba, los celos que había sentido. Estaba solo. Y él no quería estar solo. Él quería amar ¿era mucho pedir?

¿Por qué no se fijó en Loki primero? ¿por qué permitió que su arrogancia y su orgullo le ganaran? ¿por qué no vio a Loki con estos otros ojos con que ahora, enloquecido, lo admiraba? Si él hubiera sido como Thor, lanzado y seguro, todo habría sido diferente. O quizá si hubiera seguido siendo él mismo... quién sabe, habría tardado otros cinco años en animarse a dar el paso, invitarlo a salir, elogiarlo.

Ahora todo se trataba de Sif porque ella demostraba su duelo. Heimdall se tragó su dolor, olvidó su malhumor de todos los días y regresó con ella. Palabras de consuelo, las que querría para él, iba a tomar los consejos a ella dados e intentaría seguirlos.

Ya no sabía que más hacer.

........

Tarde o temprano esta conversación iba a darse. Heimdall intuyó que Thor preferiría posponerla en el tiempo para evitarse la incomodidad de discutir con él y estaba de acuerdo en que así fuera.

Fue al tercer día después de dos jornadas calmas, lo sintió tenso porque necesitaba dinero, unos gastos repentinos que debía afrontar y ya no tenía a quien acudir. En realidad ya no tenía a quien acudir.

Él fue prudente contra todo pronóstico pero aún sentía recelo sobre Loki. Se sentaron en casa de Heimdall, la última noche que compartirían un momento juntos, Thor dejó escapar la verdad. No lamentaba su relación, él lo había querido pero de haber sabido su interés, su interés real, se habría movido de su vista, habría puesto un alto, desviado su atención. Si Heimdall hubiese opuesto su pensar, otra habría sido la historia y Thor tenía algo a su favor.

—Yo te pregunté por él ¿lo recuerdas?

Si, sí lo había hecho. Seguro se le había ocurrido considerando la orientación de su hermano y la mirada y el coqueteo y el sonrojo provocado en Loki. Seguramente lo sospechó, quizá habían flirteado antes de conocerlo. Quizá hasta tuvieran una relación, Thor se preocupó en saberlo. ¿Habría sido un impedimento o Thor hubiera actuado igual? Él juraba y juraba que en ninguna de sus intenciones cabía una traición hacia él y Heimdall lo dejó ir creyendo en su palabra. Antes empero, le preguntó por él, si había sabido algo.

Heimdall fue sincero, no sabía nada, ojala que esa respuesta no alentara a Thor a continuar su periplo rompiendo la barrera que Loki había levantado contra él. Loki no merecía eso. Por favor, que le permitiera volar, él quería recuperar al gruñón de su cliente, aún cuando todo le diera a entender que jamás regresaría.

Thor no ocultó su satisfacción, recibió el préstamo y se esfumó de su vista. Una semana después renunciaría al fin animado por un nuevo empleo cerca de aquella mujer. Estaba empecinado en hacer buena letra, Heimdall sabía que no dudaría más de lo que su pésimo desempeño le permitiera. Quizá en unas semanas volviera a encontrarlo sentado con una malesta triste en la entrada del edificio y tuviera que ayudarlo a levantarse otra vez.

Estuvo tentado de llamar a Hela pretextando un error, sería capaz de actuar, fingir que no le interesaba saber de él pero decidió esperar que los ánimos se aplacaran. Luego fue demasiado tarde, su teléfono cayó, perdió la batería y cuando volvió a encenderla, el número marcado aquella vez que Loki sufrió su amnesia, había desaparecido.

...........

Loki no volvió los sábados ni acercó sus ojos curiosos ningún domingo. Él no regresó y dolió el corazón de Heimdall saber que ni siquiera el nuevo libro de su autor favorito lo había convencido de regresar. Aún le guardó un ejemplar por si acaso, no fuera a ser que un día entrara como si nada hubiera pasado y pusiera un grito en el cielo por esa falta de tacto.

Después de un tiempo simplemente se rindió. Intentó encontrar esos videos que Darcy subió a la nube pero supuso que habían sido borrados porque tampoco los halló bajo ningún título.

Un viernes se escapó a un bar de la comunidad dispuesto a dejarse ir por quien lo tomase, y por un momento se ilusionó imaginando encontrarse a Loki justo allí. Bebió pero no bailó, reconoció algunas personas, conversó y cuando sintió que había hecho suficiente sociedad regresó sus pasos hacia la librería de madrugada. Desde afuera del centro comercial las luces de los negocios hasta parecían transmitirle un tinte de melancolía. Recordó aquella noche, a Loki encerrado y a Skurge con los brazos en jarra recriminandolo con la mirada y sonrió. Hacía tanto de aquello, la travesura de Laufeyson, pero jamás podría olvidarlo.

De nuevo se halló en el pasaje Muspelheim donde Loki había sufrido aquel asalto y se sorprendió de encontrar a Wong con su esposa caminando como si nada justo por allí. Lo vieron ambos y gritaron a un mismo tiempo, todo lo hacían en par.

Un saludo cordial, Heimdall se preguntó por qué hacía tanto no se veían y los invitó a su casa. Los tres recorrieron el trecho haciendo bromas fuertes y subieron planeando sacar las barajas. La esposa de Wong fue convincente.

—Necesitas redecorar esto urgente, Heim.

Heimdall observó alrededor. Si, las lámparas no le hacían justicia a su pequeño espacio ordenado. Todo se veía tenebroso y naranja apagado y deprimente

Se rió tocado en su orgullo y volvió a tomar hasta que empezó a picar alegre y cantar y reirse de lo que Wong decía. Pero no dejaba de pensar en Loki ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿Habría salido también a probar su suerte? ¿Lo habrían mirado? Quizá Hela lo llevara a rastras a tomar aire, bailar en un bar oscuro, también con suerte no terminaría durmiendo solo esta noche. 

Wong se dio cuenta de su tristeza pero no dijo nada, fue su esposa aburrida de que hablaran sin tenerla en cuenta quien insinuó que necesitaba compañía. Así ella no estaría sola.

Heimdall rió pensando que ella no sabía de sus gustos pero le ganó por entero cuando su ocurrencia salió a flote.

—Ben, deberías hablarle de tu conocido, ese que vi aquella vez, el que arma berrinches por todo... ah, ¿cómo se llamaba?

Siseó un par de nombres y Wong se empezó a reir. Kali, Daki, Doki.

—Loki.

Heimdall sintió un vuelco en su pecho al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, como si la eminencia estuviera a punto de entrar por esa puerta, como si todos supieran lo que sentía por él.

........

No era difícil imaginarlo, Wong era su único amigo cercano con un trabajo realmente espeluznante como profesor de una escuela secundaria. Daba matemáticas y era un exacto especimen dictador de teoremas y funciones trigonometricas por lo que sus alumnos salían disparando cuando lo veían llegar para terminar estampados contra el dialecto interminable del profesor Laufeyson de Lenguaje y Literatura. Wong hablaba con él a diario desde hacía seis años, tomaban café juntos, corregían cuentas y faltas ortográficas, intentaban descrifrar la letra ilegible de sus alumnos y casi siempre estaban a la par del director Strange husmeando sus carpetas, sus actas y diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer.

Él conocía a Loki, al mismo que él quería. Él lo veía cada día, un compañero más entre los otros. ¿Qué iba a saber la suerte que tenía de poder tenerlo a un palmo de distancia? Todo lo que Heimdall deseaba, su presencia constante, escuchar su voz cada día, poder mirarlo de cerca, todo.

Oh, que suerte tenía Wong de entre todos los hombres del mundo.

—¿De casualidad tienes su número?

Wong abandonó su cerveza y se tocó los bolsillos, sí lo tenía aunque aún no lo había guardado.

—Se compró un celular y le enseñé a usarlo y a borrar datos, lo llenó de documentos que no podía leer. Tuve que enseñarle de cero. No sé si te caiga bien, a ver... nos sacamos una foto el otro día... 

Su esposa lo ayudó a buscar entre las fotos de su hija y sus vacaciones y navidad y la fiesta de año nuevo en lo de los suegros hasta que apareció al fin. Heimdall saltó de la silla para verlo bien.

Loki era con la expresión seria, esos ojos aunque cansados de leer, los ojos más hermosos que Heimdall vería en su vida, observaban la cámara.

Era como si lo estuvieran mirando a él.


End file.
